


Raising Jim

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Series: Raising Jim [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU post season two what Jim was up to before/during/ and after season 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Jim Moriarty died on that hospital rooftop, but that was only the beginning of his story. See what happens when the dead don't always stay dead and when magic runs rampant. A dark romantic comedy of my take on the whole post Reichenbach Fall





	1. The Body Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jim/OC so bare with me.  
> There will be a lot of OOC moments as he tries to figure out life again after death  
> Reviews make the world go round!

“Well, that didn't go at all according to plan!”, Jim Moriarty's spirit thought as he watched his mortal enemy dive off the building, a small smile sliding across his lips. “Well, at least that part did! No more Sherlock!” He whispered to himself in a sing song tone, okay, so now what?! Walking back over to where his body lay on the roof, he sighed in distaste as he kicked at his designer shoe and it passed right through him. Well, at least it was all over for him. No more pain, feeling well anything at all; he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted. He may as well get used to this whole being dead thing; while he was capable of many things, not even he could cheat death, or so he thought!  
Morgana Alora Richards grumbled to herself as she dragged the extremely heavy tote bag up to the roof of the building she had been given the address to. It had been a long couple of days and she had a feeling it was about to get much longer. Seeing the body, she unpacked her tools and got to work.  
Jim looked up at the strange young woman with interest as she unpacked her giant tote bag next to his body. She wasn't one of his, he would have remembered her. She certainly didn't look like any cop or coroner he'd ever seen before, especially when she piled her light brown hair on top of her head, stabbing two silver hair sticks in the mass to keep it up, cracking her neck, she unrolled a giant tarp, snapped some latex gloves on and got to work rolling his body in the tarp. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?” He yelled at her, not at all surprised that she didn't even flinch at his question. It wasn't before long when she had his body all rolled up into the tarp, rather unceremoniously if anyone asked his opinion, not that they would hear it!  
“OH! You got Blood all Over my suit! Be careful! Haven't you ever stolen a body before? That is not how you do it!” He paused, yelling long enough for her to drag him to the edge of the building, staring at another roof not too far a drop below them, tilting her head as if she was calculating something. Like the distance to the other roof. He gasped in shocked outrage. No. No. No. No! She. Wouldn't. Dare...  
“No! Don't you dare do what I think you're about to-” Kick. His body went flying off the roof and landed hard on the next building! The bloody crazy woman had seriously kicked his body off the roof! Joining his body, he sighed in irritation as she took the time to repack her bag, tossing it over, hissing angrily as it landed on him with a thud. Then she hurried off the roof, the right way, doing her best to avoid the police that were swarming the building by now. Ducking into a patient's room, she climbed out of the window, safely hopping to the next building. Rushing up the stairs, she hurried up to the roof to claim her gruesome parcel. Yep. Still wrapped up like a discarded Christmas tree, still dead. Dragging her heavy tote bag off his body, she winced at the weight of it.  
“Yeah! Imagine that landing on me!” He yelled at her, slamming his hands against his chest, an impressive demonstration of anger he used when he was alive, now nothing more than an agitated gust of air against her skin as she threw her bag into the stairwell, dragging it down the stairs and into an empty apartment devoid of any windows or decorations. Next she dragged his body into the same room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking the thirteen locks in succession. His body was dragged into the middle of the floor, unwrapped and the tarp was thrown into a metal trash can along with her gloves and shoes. She worked methodically, padding along barefoot setting candles around him and lighting them in no particular pattern that he could discern. Next came the dozens of journals and what looked like books filled with utter nonsense she had lying all over the floor of the room. Herbs and vials of God knows what and an honest to goodness cast iron cauldron! What the hell was going on? She would pick up a book, mutter something, jot a note in her notebook, throw an herb in the cauldron and walk over to another one and repeat the process.  
“What the hell are you doing? We've been here for hours! All you do is write and read and throw things into the thing! I'm still dead here! Not getting any fresher!”  
Her amber eyes snapped up to his gaze, blazing gold that made him take a step back in shock. He whirled around to make sure that no one else had slipped up behind him and she was staring at them. Nope, she was staring right at him!  
“Wait, you can hear me?!”  
“Yes, I can hear everything you've been screaming at me for the past few hours! I am trying to bring you back, and since you've damaged your brain, it's taking a whole hell of a lot more time! So, unless you want to come back with a limp or a stutter or sexually attracted to sheep shut the bloody hell up and let me work!”  
“Wow. Um, okay.” And with that he was silent as she sighed with relief, rubbing her temples lightly as if he had caused her a headache! (The nerve!) And went back down to her books and scribbling and muttering. He took the time to study his new necromancer 'friend' as she worked. Sometime during the fourth or fifth hour she had taken her black leather jacket and black sweater off, staying in her long black tank top that revealed a fair amount of pale cleavage when she bent down to pick up another journal, not that he was looking ...much. Not like he had anything better to do. Her faded skinny jeans were a muddled combination of used-to-be blue and now very close to grey and from the way they hugged her curves and the worn seams he could tell they were much loved. Her light brown hair was still piled on top of her head, two silver hair sticks he now noticed were topped with crescent moons the only thing keeping it from tumbling back down to past her shoulders, a few wisps clinging to her cheek, her bangs covering her eyebrows as she chewed on the ear piece of her glasses working diligently. She kept muttering to herself, sometimes in Latin, sometimes in Gaelic, but mostly in English. He could tell she was American, Southern to be exact from the way she had sounded when she yelled at him, though there had been a slight lilt to her words that suggested Irish, like him. Her handwriting was small and neat as she wrote fast. She barely looked at what she was throwing into the cauldron as she had memorized what each ingredient was and where it was placed around the room long ago. Although she was calm and collected on the outside, he could tell she was anything but on the inside.  
Finally, after what felt like hours later, he really couldn't tell thanks to the lack of windows, she jumped up, wiping her hands on the front of her jeans looking up at him, a wide grin on her face, one he couldn't help but mirror.  
“I got it! Well, I think I do! Here,” She exclaimed pouring a noxious looking liquid into a silver chalice and holding it in front of him.  
Uh..... How?  
“First things first, you need to drink this, this will make you be able to merge with your body again and err use your spiritual energy to heal your head, well what's left of it anyway.”  
What? He looked up from where he had been sitting, resting his head on his hands next to her, scrubbing his face with his hands. Was she serious?  
“Uh, Sweetie, I'm kind of unable to touch anything let alone drink anything, pretty sure it will go right through me, literally!” He replied, waiting for her to make some sense of what she was going on about. Sighing in irritation, she rolled her eyes at him as if he was the most difficult person she had ever encountered, as if he was the problem! Reaching out, she put a hand on his shoulder lightly, actually coming into contact with him and not thin air; surprising him yet again. And to be perfectly honest, he was getting pretty damn tired of her surprising him like that! HE did the surprising, thank you very much!  
“As long as I'm touching you, you can drink it, then I need to cut your hand, and mine, and your body's and hope for the best.” Choosing to stay silent, he nodded, not liking the fact that he tasted every ingredient she'd put into the mix, or when she tipped the chalice to signal he needed to drink all of it.  
“Ugh! That tasted like death!”  
“What, were you expecting it to taste like Earl Grey? You're dead! I had to put some pretty potent things together! You won't be for long though... in theory; now stay still, I hate this next part.” She said grimacing.  
He rose an ethereal black eye brow at her curiously, but still oh so insolently.  
“Done this often, have you?”  
Concentrating, she took the chalice out of his hand, pulling a silver hair stick out of her hair, revealing a small long thin dagger and shrugged. He grinned at the concealed weapon.  
“Nah, you're the first, and hopefully only. I just don't like blood very much, or cutting myself.”  
She was joking!  
She had never done this before and yet here she was using him as a damned guinea pig! Before he had a chance to voice his concern, he hissed in pain as she slashed his palm, then her own, then his body's.  
“Ow! Hey! I felt that! I felt that!” He cried out in wonder as she joined her cut palm with his spirit's then his body's before placing his hands together. He could feel his spirit slowly fading and he looked around in fear. It felt wrong!  
“What's happening? It's all going black!”  
She swayed weakly, holding onto the wall for support, all that magic had taken a toll on her.  
“When we wake up, you should be good as new.”  
“Wake up? Should be?” He screamed at her in confusion just as she slid to the floor, then everything went black.


	2. The Professor, the Witch, and His Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two!  
> Remember! Review!!

Chapter Two:

 

Ow! His aching head! Scrubbing a hand over his face, he looked around groggily at his surroundings. He'd fallen face first on concrete and his nose ached from the landing. Dimly lit room, no windows and books and odds and ends strewn about all over the floor. Sherlock? No, impossible; he had watched him take the nose dive off the roof, after he....he died! Sitting up cautiously, he tried to ignore the fact the room was spinning and rubbed the back of his head gingerly, almost expecting to feel nothing there like it had been. He was back, he was whole; he was... kinda pissed off! He had never been one to believe in magic and yet here he was again! Almost as if nothing had happened! And what made it even worse: the alluringly aggravating, small, crazy woman had brought him back, then had the nerve to pass out without giving him a proper explanation as to why or how! Standing up, he walked over to her, gently prodding her with his shoe and noting that he needed to polish them asap since he had blood and brain matter and god knows what all over them. She rolled over, groaning slightly, her glasses askew on her face, and he had a fleeting thought of how cute and innocent she looked all disheveled before he remembered he was agitated with her. He dropped his smile before she could see it. She looked around blearily before focusing on him. A light of realization dawned in her eyes, she had actually done it! Holy crap! He made an annoyed face at her then motioned to the room as if to say “What now?” Jumping up, they nearly collided as she hurriedly fixed her glasses throwing all of her things back into the giant bag and redressing quickly. A new pair of shoes was taken out of the bag before firmly zipping it shut. The trashcan was set on fire, thoroughly burning any evidence of them ever being on that roof, and she made sure all traces of them were gone from the room as well. Her palm was bandaged, as was his, and he noted the small red stain on hers meaning she had cut herself deeper and it was taking longer to mend than his. Not saying a word, he took the heavy bag from her and opened the door to the apartment waiting for her next move.  
Holy Hecate, it worked! She knew she had done her research on resurrecting the dead thoroughly, but all of that had been in theory and never practiced before! Never mind what the alternative might have been had it not worked, but still... it had worked and now they needed to get the hell out of Dodge...err England! Tossing him a hat and a black coat that was his exact size, she waited patiently for him to put it on and smiled in approval when he pulled the hat down low and popped the collar of the coat hiding most of his face. Taking her hair down, she shook it out, combing through it with her fingers, grimacing when she felt the slightly greasy texture.   
“We both need to take showers,” She muttered looking over at his rumpled suit and her dirty jeans.   
“Tut tut, so forward, and I don't even know your name,” He teased, causing a light crimson to appear on her cheeks before taking over her complexion. “You know what I meant,” She spluttered, hurrying down the stairs, impressed that he was keeping up with her. He rose an eyebrow at her reaction to him. He made the big, bad witch uncomfortable? Mm, good to know. Not bad for someone who had been dead a few hours ago. He followed her out of the building and down the block, waiting as she hailed a cab before speaking again.  
“Well, now what, Necromancer?” She looked up at him in irritation as she waited for the car to pull to the curb for them.  
“Do not call me that.”  
“Well, what should I call you, Witch?” He asked her, his tone mocking as he sweetly held open the cab door as she slid inside, surprised at his gesture, immediately making room for him and her giant bag; something told him that he should not let that thing out of his sight! She leaned over to the Cabbie and gave an address that had Jim staring at her once again. He had had the upper hand for a whole whopping ten seconds! “That's my house.”  
“Uh-huh.” She replied not blinking at his loud tone.  
“My real house, not my fake house that everyone thinks is mine.”  
“I know.”  
“Not even Sherlock figured that one out!” He hissed out between clenched teeth. A fact he was still slightly upset about.  
She shrugged lightly, crossing her legs and sitting back as the car made its way.  
“He never had the proper motivation; I did.”  
“Which is?”  
She turned to face him, and for the first time, he saw the pain reflecting in her eyes, a pain that he knew all too well since he saw the same in his every time he looked in the mirror.   
“To stay alive.” She whispered.  
“We're here folks.” The cabbie's voice shattered the spell and they blinked, turning away from one another.  
The cab pulled up to the curb of the impressive Brownstone that not even his closest friend or colleagues had even known the existence of. It had been the best place to hide in plain sight when someone got to close to finding him.   
“Thank you, the gentleman will settle the fare,” She replied quickly before sliding out of the cab, not waiting for him to open the door for her this time.   
“HEY!” He called, quickly paying in cash, grabbing the bag and hurrying after her. She was studying the coded lock on his front door intently and he was about to enter the code to let them in when she typed in the correct code and let them in. His secret house with his secret code. Once the door was shut and locked, he whirled on her.   
“Are you psychic?”  
Her nose wrinkled in distaste.   
“No, just really good with codes. You were pretty damn proud you had got this place for the asking price, so of course you would use that to access it.” She stated it as if it was the most basic of facts.   
His head hurt and his ego hurt more. He was constantly getting one upped by this slip of a girl, and he really needed a shower and a clean change of clothes. She rubbed her temple right where his was throbbing.  
“Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to you. I'll take the master bathroom; you take the guest bathroom. I have clean clothes in the closet or the dresser. Laundry room is the room after the kitchen.” He replied dismissing her, smiling slightly when she called after him.  
“Morgana.” Of course her name was just as beautiful and unusual as she was! He hadn't expected anything less.   
That shower was glorious! He took his time getting cleaned up and changed and sighed as he packed all of his things that he would not part with. Mostly his clothes, he had spent quite a few quid on them and he would be damned if he left them here! Next, his flash drives full of his business ventures and his extensive music library, and finally his laptop and his Rolodex full of important numbers. He put on his favorite suit for traveling and, carrying his bags, decided to wait for her in the kitchen. He was greeted by a steaming cup of tea with a hand written note reading 'Drink Me,' next to it. Smirking in spite of himself, he took a sip.  
“Earl Grey.” He murmured, enjoying the cup and literary reference waiting patiently for his unorthodox house guest to make an appearance. After he finished his tea, he waited a whole additional five minutes before he decided to look for her, at last, he found her in the laundry room, wearing one of his long dress shirts, her thighs bare, a pair of joker boy shorts panties peeking out as she bent down retrieving something from the dryer. Giving into his impulses, silently coming up behind her, he ran a teasing hand down the back of her thigh, one hand cupping her ass chuckling when she jumped and knocked her head in the dryer. Ding! Fuck! He hissed as he rubbed his head where she had undoubtedly just hit hers and wrapping his arms around her middle, pulled her out and spun her around to face him. Her hair was still damp and curled wildly around her shoulders and her skin was flushed from the shower, her eyes wild behind her glasses. For a moment, he forgot why he had even grabbed her. Then it all came back to him.  
“Why did I just feel you bump your head?”  
She bit her bottom lip and god dammit if he couldn't feel that too! His eyes darkened dangerously and she made a mental note to curb that habit immediately.  
“There was a slight side effect to bringing you back that was unforeseen.” She informed the floor, not looking up at him.  
“Meaning?” He bit the word out, tipping her head up to look at him.   
“We are connected for the rest of our lives; my soul merged with yours, so what you feel I feel and so on. So pretty much, I die, you die again and vice versa.”  
“Motherfucker!”  
She winced as the curse word exploded from his mouth. As if he had hit her, something he would never do.   
His grip tightened on her ever so lightly when he felt her shaking in fear.  
“How long?” She took a few moments to regain her composure, licking her lips nervously. His eyes darted to her mouth before back up to her eyes.  
“Pretty sure its a forever kind of thing, I did bring you back from the dead, not exactly an expiration date on the price paid...”  
She nibbled on her bottom lip absently and he groaned, a million thoughts going through his mind, most of them not really appropriate for the moment.   
Flabbergasted, he let her go; he was bound. He didn't do attachments, yet he was bound. She bent down calmly, as if she hadn't just completely changed his world; and slipped her jeans back on, lifting his shirt up to button them. Unbuttoning his shirt, he noticed that she still wore her now clean black tank top as she slipped it off, setting it on the dryer absently.   
“So we're what, Soulmates?” He asked her incredulously. She hissed at the word, fluffing her hair out. He was slightly offended by her reaction, he wasn't that bad. Okay, he was horrible, but he was still a catch dammit.   
“Dear Goddess, no. Just linked forever is all.”  
“What now?” He hissed between his teeth.  
She shrugged.   
“Honestly, I'm making things up as I go along. All I got was your name, the address of where you, uh, died and then the place to bring you back. I did some quick research on the plane; you're wanted for something and then I figured out where you lived. My sister was adamant that I bring you back. I need your help.”  
All of her words faded away due to the blood rushing to his ears. Something...? “Something! Wanted for something! I am a bloody criminal mastermind! I have an empire! A fully formed criminal web!” Cursing vehemently, he walked away before whirling around back to her, his ego quite bruised. “You really haven't heard about me...?” He asked softly, quite shocked that she hadn't. Everyone over here had!  
She shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Well, have you heard of me?”  
“What? No!” He exclaimed as if the very idea was ludicrous.   
She shrugged again walking into the kitchen calling over her shoulder,   
“Same thing!”  
Like hell it was!   
“Hey, I'll have you know I had a freaking famous and rather annoyingly clever detective after me!” He called out, resisting the urge to go after her.  
“Yeah, about that, didn't you die confronting him or something?” She called, egging him on.  
Nope! That was it! Chasing after her, he pinned her against his kitchen island, tipping her head up so her eyes met his once again.   
“So. Did. He.” He stated darkly. Nodding, doing her best to act unaffected, she put her hands on his shoulders gently pushing him back, but he didn't budge. Not this time. Leaning down, a breath away from her, he kissed her ear once before whispering,  
“I'm not one to be trifled with..” Pressing her against the counter with a bit more force than before, he was amused that she didn't shrink back this time. Instead, she got up on tip toe, nipping his neck before whispering back,  
“Likewise.” Then, suddenly, the mug sitting across the table exploded sending ceramic scattering in all directions; good thing he'd finished his tea! A slow, wicked smile spread across his lips as she looked at the shattered mug in shock at what had just happened. He chuckled quietly, looking her over.   
“You know, the more I learn about you, the more you simultaneously fascinate and frustrate me.” Moving away so that she could get away from the counter, she rolled her eyes, still trying to hide the look of distress the exploding mug had given her.   
“Yeah yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls that bring you back from the dead,”  
He outright laughed at that as she picked up her giant bag with much difficulty due to her injured hand and walked to the back door.   
“We need to get out of London, lay low for a few days. We need a place to sleep and some provisions. Got a place in mind?”  
“Of course I do; go out through the garage, we'll take my car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three coming soon1


	3. A Not So Unexpected Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it! Smut time. Yes, technically they just met, but this is Jim and when has he ever not given into temptation?!

His car had turned out to be a jet black 1974 Jaguar E-Type Series III V12 Convertible. Packing the car, he went over to a small cabinet in the garage next to his other two cars, also black also expensive and perused through his collection of license plates, selecting one and putting it on the car before opening the door for her once again, then sliding into the driver's side. He caressed the steering wheel like he would a lover's shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes and bite her bottom lip simultaneously. He pulled out of the garage and the journey had begun.   
“You know, I could do that for you,” He teased her as she blushed crimson and released her bottom lip.  
“No, thanks.” Her rejection irked him, she was fighting this attraction and he was one to just let his impulses take over, until they bored him, that is.   
“Then stop doing that; I feel what you feel, remember? And that is a major turn on.” He let his accent get thicker and he felt her reaction to it, even if she didn't show it.  
Oh.  
Smiling a sugary sweet, completely false smile, she slipped her prescription sunglasses on, large purple frames and lenses hiding her eyes from him.  
“How could I forget, I'm linked to a moody resurrected 'criminal mastermind'.” She muttered, crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up.  
“Consulting Criminal.” He corrected, jaw clicking in irritation.  
“Same thing. Where are we going?”  
“Liverpool, then the ferry to Dublin. Then, we'll figure that out after a couple days or so. After that I'm guessing you want me back with you in the states?”  
She nodded, starting to bite her lip but stopping when he let out a low growl in warning. “That would be the safest place to keep an eye on you, and I do have a couple people waiting for me to get back. Might be the best place to take out The Organization from.” Sighing, she laid her head back in her seat, signaling the end of the conversation, for now. The Organization, he'd never heard of it but he had a feeling he would be helping her with her problem regardless. It wasn't so much that he literally owed this woman his life, he was bored, and she fascinated him to no end. Not like he had Sherlock around to entertain him anymore! He chuckled darkly. He navigated through the streets until he was out of London and on the way to his destination. It would take him three and a half hours and by the time they arrived they would need food and a place to sleep so that they could catch the ferry to Dublin the next morning. Leaning forward, he turned on the radio, laughing softly when 'Staying Alive' filled the car. Looks like he was going to!   
He let her sleep for half an hour, entertaining himself with the radio and the drive he had taken many times previously, before his curiosity got too much for him to bear.   
“So, tell me something about you?”  
“I like my privacy and I like naps,” She muttered groggily, turning her head away, dismissing him. He chuckled in spite of himself and ran his hand over his neck lightly, easing an ache that had been there since he had woken up; a small gasp brought his attention over to his passenger. He rose a black eyebrow, continuing to rub his neck, lightly dragging his nails down one side of his neck then the other causing her to shiver and whimper before taking her shades off, her amber eyes snapping to his dark brown ones.  
“Really?”  
“Huh, this connection might actually be a bit of fun. Now, are you going to talk or do I need to keep going?” He asked her softly, his accent a lot thicker than normal once again betraying that she wasn't the only one affected. Sighing dramatically, she bit her bottom lip once in concentration. He groaned at the sensation, his hand sliding to his thigh and squeezing. Hard in warning. She squeaked and released her lip.  
“Fuck! Fine! What do you want to know?”  
Giving her an incredulous look, he turned onto a long stretch of empty road.   
“Everything! You fascinate me! You're constantly one step ahead of me! And I hate it!” He yelled. For once he meant every word; there was no hidden meaning that only he knew, and that was rare in itself. She winced at his outburst. “I'm Morgana Richards; my sister sent me a text message saying I had to bring you back to life, where you would be, a place I could bring you back, your name, and that I needed you to take down 'The Organization'. Then, she was killed; a home invasion gone deadly, but they didn't take anything. That was three days ago; I got the message, packed a bag, made some arrangements, and hopped on a plane. Best guess is this Organization was trying to prevent anyone from bringing you back; lucky for you they got the wrong sister.” Her voice wavered at this point, but she pushed her way through it. “Police refuse to think that it was anything more than she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I know there was more to it than that. She used to be able to move things with her mind; I'm pretty sure that's what the mug exploding was about. When one sibling dies, the power moves onto the next. I have more power now and an ability I have no idea how to control. And you probably think I'm just some crazy lady.” She trailed off.  
His head was spinning, but he had finally got some information out of her. Even if said information was a lot to take in! Witches and magic were real, okay, still processing... wait, something didn't quite add up.   
“She was psychic? She sent you details of my death days before it happened. I didn't even know it was happening until I pulled the trigger!”  
She made a face at him when he said that word.  
“She could move objects with her mind; she must have had some sort of inside information from a seer or something. Morgan had quite a past before she settled down for the whole 'married with kids' thing; its possible one of her old contacts gave her some information that might have gotten her killed.” She paused, letting his words sink in, then turned to him.  
“What do you mean you didn't know you were going to die until you pulled the trigger? You put a gun in your mouth, you must have known that would happen.” She raised her voice incredulously.  
Chuckling lightly at her reaction, he reached over, taking the sunglasses off that she had just put back on. Scowling, she put her glasses on so that she could see him clearly.   
“Yeah, see, I had this elaborate plan to stage my suicide so he would take the swan dive off the roof and that part worked out nicely at least; I had a prop gun that should have sprayed my own homemade knock-out spray in my face; I would have fallen back, hit my head and even bled a little bit, but I would have been alive. Someone switched guns on me last minute and I have no idea who. So, I guess technically you can say I was murdered and I'm pretty sure your Organization did it, or at least had a hand in it. This pisses me off. Makes me want to burn them alive, so it sounds like we have a mutual dislike for this Organization.” She sighed, defeated, admitting with a grimace, “I don't even know what the Organization is called; let alone where to find them. I've been looking everywhere and I couldn't find it, it doesn't exist.”  
Jim shrugged, parking at a pub.  
“Doesn't exist is my specialty.”  
“Mm, then I guess you're hired.” She quipped as he chuckled at her.  
She looked around, slightly confused. He stepped out of the car, walking around to open her door for her.   
“We need to eat something and I need to fill up before we go any further, the last hour and a half is nothing but country and sheep.” He said with a playful raise of his eyebrows causing her to giggle. Taking his arm that he offered, he ushered her into the dimly lit pub, stashing themselves away in the very back booth. They both ordered sodas and a plate of chips with cheese to share while they perused the menu. The haggard waitress with the dirty uniform and aching feet didn't quite understand when the gentleman ordered Shepard's pie and the young lady sitting across from him just about lost it, she was laughing so hard. She recovered in time to order the stew that was on special, completely losing her composure again when she was informed the meat of the day was lamb. Shaking her head at the silly young couple, she took their menus, muttering something under her breath and walking away to fill their orders.   
Morgana blushed sheepishly at Jim, making a face as the grumpy waitress walked away muttering about these bloody kids. “You so did that on purpose!” She accused him, tossing a sugar packet at him playfully. He caught it and sent it right back at her.   
“I'm not the one that was threatening to make me sexually attracted to farm animals, was I?”  
She flushed lightly. “ Just sheep. You deserved it! You were just screaming at me, I had to get you to shut up somehow. I don't like being screamed at,” She admitted and he remembered the fear in her eyes when he had cursed at her for telling him they were connected.   
“How was I supposed to know that you heard me? You didn't even flinch, it's like you're used to being screamed at by spirits or something... oh.” He finished, tilting his head to look at her, another small piece clicking into place. She could handle the dead screaming at her, but when it came to someone living she looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
“You are, aren't you? Used to that?”   
She smiled an apologetic smile as the waitress brought their food then left again before looking down at her stew and shrugging.  
“As used to that as one can get, honestly. I have certain rules I made myself so that its not so unpleasant. One is always do my best to ignore them; no eye contact, try not to brush up against one, learn to look through them. The worst ones are the violent ones.” She took a small bite of stew, moaning softly at the taste of it. His eyes darted up from his own food to her own.   
“You and I have a lot in common, you know.” He informed her, waiting for a reaction.   
She rose a light brown eyebrow at him.   
“We do?”  
He nodded, taking another bite and savoring it. It was actually quite good for a small town pub. His eyes slowly closed as the flavors hit his tongue.   
“I'm dying to know what you mean,” She muttered, when he didn't reply, taking another bite and emitting another small noise of satisfaction.  
“We both enjoy the carnal side of things, and we both liken food to sex. Also we're both in a lot of pain, but we do our best to hide it, but it still slips out from time to time.”  
Amber eyes flew up to dark brown and her mouth opened to a perfect little O of surprise before she caught her bottom lip in her teeth, mulling his words over. She both hated and didn't hate that his observation was completely true. Grabbing hold of the table in front of them, it was all he could do to prevent himself from grabbing her.  
“You have really got to stop doing that,” He whispered, his voice strained as she obeyed, nodding.   
She took a few more bites, careful not to make any yummy noises this time, though he was not about to admit that he missed hearing them. Finally, their meal was finished and the check was settled, the car was filled up and they were on the road again. She sighed happily as she reclined the seat, snuggling into the warm soft dark purple Sherpa lined throw Jim had bought for her in the small store they had gotten gas at. He had shrugged and muttered something about he liked to keep his car cool and he didn't want her complaining the whole way there. Putting her hood up, she covered her eyes completely, bringing the blanket up to her nose and snuggling into it. Handing him her glasses for safe keeping, she yawned and started to doze off. He looked over at Morgana, amused that all he could see of her was her hood. Very softly, he asked her, “So when were you going to tell me you get motion sickness?” She waited so long to answer, he thought she wasn't going to. She spoke without moving the blanket so she was kind of groggy and muffled.   
“How'd you know?”  
“Car rides make you sleepy, that's a way of combating motion sickness; can't be sick if you're not conscious.”  
The blanket nodded slowly.   
“Sorry, I'm not much company right now; the whole 'I used up more energy than I had' and motion sickness just hit me all at once and I need rest. Wake me up in half an hour so you're not too bored?” She asked him. He chuckled lightly as she sighed contentedly.   
“Fine,” He huffed playfully, a wicked smile sliding across his lips in the dark car, as an idea formed.  
“But, I get to decide how I wake you up,” He said in a sing song voice, her lack of a reaction revealing she had already dozed off.  
He decided to let her sleep the whole time, since he wanted to be parked for what he had in mind to wake her up. Pulling into the hotel parking lot, he turned the car off and unbuckled, leaning over to her. Gently, he pushed her hood down, doing his best to remove the blanket slowly as to not wake her up yet. Running his fingers down her face, he traced over her eye lids, her cute nose, and her lips ever so slowly before he gently put his hand on her neck in the lightest of caresses. He found a silver chain she had tucked into her shirt with an ornate pentagram charm that read 'Mother' in gorgeous scrawling script and a dazzling purple crystal hanging from it that she'd had tucked in her shirt. Keeping his hand on her neck lightly he slid his other hand to her knee, slowly raking his nails over her denim clad legs, causing a light shiver but her breathing was still even and her eyes were still closed. Watching her face closely, he slid his hand higher up on her leg, squeezing her thigh gently before sliding his hand to her inner thigh and squeezing hard in an extremely possessive gesture. Her eyes flew open and she gasped in shock, her legs slamming shut, trapping his hand where it was. Squeezing her throat ever so gently, he grinned at her, lightly tipping her head back and placing a hot open mouthed kiss on the base of her throat, moaning against her when he felt her pulse jump erratically. She melted against the seat, panting softly, her nails digging into the shoulders of his suit coat, holding him against her. She licked her dry lips, fully awake now.  
“We need to stop,” She whispered, unable to speak up from the myriad of sensations he was causing. He nodded, having every intention of stepping away, but then he didn't. He nipped at her neck lightly and her eyes fluttered closed as she dragged him closer.  
“Mm, agree to disagree,” He whispered nipping her again just before he kissed her neck one last time, releasing his hold on her, but not able to get up yet since she was still holding his other hand captive between her legs. She rose an eyebrow at him, wondering why he hadn't moved when he whistled innocently and looked down. Turning crimson, she relaxed her legs and released him, yet remained sitting there since her body was still shaking.   
“What.” Pant. “Was.” Pant. “That?” Pant. She asked him as he leaned back in his seat, a self satisfied smirk on his face.  
“That was fun. And remember how I said we're a lot alike...?” He replied, sliding out of his seat, and skipping over to her side of the car, opening the door for her. She stepped out, stretching her tired muscles and taking her bag from him gratefully when he retrieved them from the back. She was still a bit breathless when she followed him into the reception area of the hotel.   
“Two beds please,” She requested; after what had just happened in the car, sleeping next to one another was not a good idea! He just raised a black eyebrow at her and shook his head. “A queen will be just fine. Newlyweds,” He explained to the man behind the counter, making a gesture between the two of them and smiling softly at her. “She's a bit shy.” He replied licking his lips at her playfully. Muttering something under her breath about showing him shy, she turned away from him blushing crimson once again. The man behind the counter chuckled at the young couple and nodded, handing him a key and congratulating them. Jim shook his hand and the man wished them good night and they went up to the room. Jim checked his watch in the elevator as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.   
“Hmm, it's just past eight; that might make things a bit difficult if we we want to do much shopping for provisions tonight and get a decent meal in us.”   
Nibbling on her bottom lip in thought, she ignored his growl of warning and sighed wearily. “Honestly, at this point I would settle for crappy gas station food, another shower, and some clean clothes to change into, but I've worn the extent of what I packed to wear clothing-wise; the other stuff took precedence over fashion,” She admitted meekly to the man that seemed to live in his Westwood suits; she bet even his pjs had little suits on them, if he even wore pjs....   
No...bad Morgana! Stop thinking naked Moriarty thoughts!  
“You shower and I'll worry about the details. Take your time, Morgana,” He said her name softly as if he was testing it on his lips and he liked the way it felt as he unlocked the door to their room. It was the usual set up: the queen size bed taking up a majority of the room, a small tv sat atop a dresser, two small night stand tables at each side of the bed, a mirror in one corner of the room, a small closet area in the other; the bathroom was small but functional, small bottles of shampoo and conditioner that would be ignored since she had her own in small travel sized bottles, the kitchenette was just that, a microwave, coffee maker, and mini fridge that housed the mini bar. He made sure she was settled in and then he was off to find food and whatever else he could. She tried to take a quick shower, no matter what he had told her, but she had no will to get back into the same clothes she had been wearing for almost two days now. Taking her time, she washed her hair twice and scrubbed her body clean, shaving until she was smooth everywhere she should be. Wrapping herself in one of the fluffy robes provided by the hotel, she took the time to blow dry her hair since it was chilly outside, fixing her bangs until they fell where they should. He whistled when he walked back into the room to let her know he was back. Sighing and realizing she had taken as long as she could, she was shocked when she walked out of the bathroom and saw what he had done. The kitchenette area now had two large Styrofoam containers full of food that was making her mouth water, but the bed was full of shopping bags of women's clothes, all in her size. It was a whole wardrobe! She looked up at him, a small yet confused smile on her lips.  
“How did you find the time to do this...? And how did you know my size?”  
With wonder, she went looking through the bags; jeans, skirts, dresses, blouses, sweaters, tshirts, leggings, pajamas, even bras and panties, a few thick woolen stockings that would fit her perfectly, and a whole selection of shoes, low heels and wedges; luckily none of them were super high heels. He shrugged, sitting in an armchair next to the dresser and watching her look through all of the clothes, making small noises in excitement.  
“I went to the first shop I could find, handed them a credit card, not mine, don't worry, and gave them your sizes and told them you needed everything and they obliged. As for the food, there was a charming little Greek joint that hadn't turned off their open sign yet, I asked them for two of everything that they had ready made. Get changed and I'll get your clothes packed; I got you another tote bag too.” Reaching down, he picked up a turquoise bag with purple kittens with unicorn horns on it. “It came with ear buds to match; it was that or pink puppies.” He muttered in distaste. Grinning, she walked over to him, throwing her arms around him, standing on tip toe she kissed his cheek gently before she walked away quickly. He smiled softly, pressing a finger to where she had kissed him, pleasantly surprised  
“It's perfect, I love it.” She replied, digging through the clothes quickly, grabbing a pair of leggings, a long comfy looking sweater, a bra, panties, and a pair of socks. She slipped back into the bathroom and got into her new clothes. Usually, the practical side of her would have refused to accept anything so extravagant from anyone, let alone him, for she was all too familiar with the price of accepting gifts, but the other side of her was still in shock and a little dazzled someone had even thought to do something so amazing for her. Not like it had been his money anyway! The bra and panties were feminine but practical, lace but slightly padded cups so she wouldn't be fully exposed. It had been a long time since her bras and panties had matched, and now she had matching sets, they fit perfectly, no cups running over or under like her other bras. Usually DD bras were plain but these were beautiful. The panties were cotton and lace boy shorts that covered her assets, but had the tiniest bit of lace at the ends to make it sexy yet practical. The leggings were just the right length for her 5'2 ½ frame, soft like suede, black and comfortable; the lavender sweater she had selected was lightweight, off the shoulder, revealing a dark purple bra strap and flowing down to just under her bottom, accentuating her curves. She wondered if all of the clothes would be like this, sexy but not overtly so. Either way, he had impeccable taste! She braided her hair over one shoulder, the bare one, in a look her daughter had always called the warrior queen and exited the bathroom.   
Her clothes had been packed up as promised and Jim had laid the take-out trays on the bed along with drinks and silverware. He sucked in a breath when she walked out.   
“You look.. amazing. Not that the bringing me back from the dead outfit didn't suit you.” He teased her, patting a spot on the bed across from him. She wrinkled her nose at his teasing and joined him on the bed.   
“Are you sure you didn't have a hand in any of the clothing choices?” She asked him, already knowing the answer, taking a bite of her Gyro and humming happily.   
The yummy noises were back, and he was happy that she was happy. Reaching over to her, he pulled the necklace out of her shirt gently. The top of the crystal matched her sweater almost exactly. He admitted. “I may have made a few requests.” Gently he ran a fingertip over her bared shoulder and bra strap.   
“Not gonna ask me about what the necklace says?” She asked him, genuinely curious. He shrugged, still holding onto the chain studying it.  
“It says you're a mother.” She nodded bringing up a picture on her phone of a smiling toddler with stunning green eyes and dirty blonde hair and Morgana's features. She was holding a huge fluffy grey and white cat and grinning at the camera. He took the phone to see the picture up close and he felt a piece of his heart click into place.   
“That's Andi, five years old and she thinks she runs the world she's right, at least, my world. Mom's watching her until we can get back.”  
“She's beautiful,” He replied, and meant it. Handing the phone back to her, he let the chain fall gently.  
“Thanks,” nodding, they ate their meal in relative silence, both looking forward to and dreading when it was time to go to sleep.   
Soon, it was time to go to sleep; after selecting a soft pair of cotton boy shorts and a nightgown that went down to mid thigh, she had changed, deciding to leave her hair braided for the night, and brushed her teeth. A quick conversation with her mom and Andi had her smiling from ear to ear when she left the bathroom. They were both doing well, and she missed them so much. Walking back into the dark room, she used her phone as a flashlight to make her way back to the bed, only to see that Jim was already in bed! He patted the spot next to him expectantly, scowling lightly when she didn't immediately obey.  
He sighed dramatically. “What's wrong?”  
She got closer, but didn't get into bed. “Do you really think that's a good idea after what happened before?”   
Jim gasped playfully, his mouth opening into a perfect o in surprise. “Oh, did something happen? I don't recall,” He purred. Looking directly into his eyes, she got even closer, still avoiding the bed before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip hard, unable to resist challenging him. With a growl, he was off the bed, grabbing her by the hips and tossing her onto the bed before joining her. Squeaking in shock, she tried to wriggle out from under him, until he covered her mouth with his, sighing contentedly as she softened immediately under him. He deepened the kiss, tasting her before gently taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, making her gasp and drag her nails down his bare back hard enough to leave light marks. His minimal control snapped as he rose her arms above her head, holding them with one wrist as he retrieved his dark green silk tie from the headboard, binding her hands together before expertly tying her to the headboard. Leaning forward, he kissed her ear, flicking his tongue against it as she leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him.  
“You're mine now.” He whispered, leaning down to nip at her neck, alternating bites and soft kisses making her shake and whimper with need.   
“Please,” She whispered without even realizing it. Leaving her neck, he trailed kisses back to her mouth, taking it again in a languid kiss that curled her toes and had her struggling in her bonds. Licking her lips one last time, he looked into her golden eyes.  
“Please what? Please stop, or please keep going?” He asked her, softly tracing his fingers over her collarbones before gently sliding his hands down her hips, stopping at the hem of her nightgown. Licking her kiss bruised lips, she said one word, raising her eyebrow at him.  
“Yes.”  
Deciding to interpret that as permission, he dragged her skirt up her thighs, his fingers tracing the waistband of her boy shorts, testing her reactions before dragging them down. Covering her mouth with his once again, he delved his fingers between her legs, growling deeply at how wet he'd made her. Spreading her wetness around, he pressed a finger inside her, finding her g-spot easily. Swallowing her moans, he leaned up, nibbling on her earlobe, working her with his fingers before whispering, “Don't cum until I tell you to.” Dazed, she nodded licking her lips.  
“Uh huh,” She whispered breathlessly. Grinning at her, he circled her clit with his fingers rubbing against her, his other hand went to her neck, wrapping around it and holding her in place as he watched her writhe on his hand. She gasped, her body arching up as her whimpers turned to moans. She was close, he could feel it. Controlling her breathing, he felt her holding onto her orgasm like he had ordered her to. Perks of the connection.   
A smirk molded on his lips. “Mm, good girl. Now cum all over Daddy's fingers.” She clenched hard around his hand, splashing his fingers, her body melting with pleasure as he felt the after shocks, amazed at the power of their link. She squeaked and he chuckled as he heard the bathroom mirror crack. He released her, untying her wrists and rubbing them gently so there wouldn't be any circulation problems. Without saying a word, he kissed her forehead gently, laying down next to her, he tucked her into his side, holding her long after he fell asleep.


	4. Conversation with a Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the hotel and one interesting ferry ride!

Chapter Four:

The next morning, Jim woke up first, grinning like a fool, feeling quite satisfied with the events of the night before. He hadn't meant for things to escalate like they did, but he was never one to back down from a challenge and his little witch had thrown down one hell of a gauntlet. Licking his lips, he could still taste her lips on his own and he groaned lightly trying to control his.... 'ego' this morning. He looked down at Morgana; she was still sleeping in his arms peacefully, now facing him, a sweet smile on her lips. He moved to get up, but she whimpered snuggling closer to him. Trying several times with the same result, he sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around her and giving in, for now. He hadn't cuddled with a woman he had slept with in years, let alone spent a whole night with someone. He wasn't usually a 'cuddles and snuggles' type of person, but something about this whole situation felt right. Maybe it was the fact he was pretty sure she could kick his ass with her powers if she ever learned how to control them, or that she had brought him back after he had been murdered, but he didn't feel the usual boredom that he felt with other people that he felt were less than worthy of his time. Perhaps he thought of her as an equal, or at the very least a worthy opponent. One that he would not mind going toe to toe with in a few different ways. He was content to let her sleep, watching as he saw her slowly wake up as she blearily tried to take in her surroundings.  
“Mmmrmph,” She muttered, still not fully coherent. He grinned at her, placing her glasses in her hands as she put them on, her eyes glowing gold in the morning light. She looked up at him, blushing crimson as memories of last night played through her head. He grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her nose before she said something foolish about last night being a mistake or that it was not happening again. They both knew she would be lying. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the moisture of his lips and a devilish glint lit his eyes as he leaned forward once more. Understanding dawned in her eyes and she immediately tried to turn away hiding her nose. He chuckled, rolling her back over to face him, licking her nose and laughing outright as she squealed, wiping the wetness off her nose.  
“Moriarty!” She cajoled before the same glint lit her eyes. He rose a brow at her, waiting to see what she would do. Leaning up, she nipped the end of his nose, licking it in one slow lick. He gasped, pretending to be outraged as she slid away, her feet touching the floor of the room, getting out of bed. He caught hold of her hand and gently pulled her back against him, tilting her head up and fitting his mouth to hers. She tensed for a moment, like she was about to break the kiss before melting against him with a breathy contented sigh. He lowered her to his pillow as he devoured her mouth, moving his mouth down to her neck and sucking on the spot just above her pulse, nipping it gently as she gasped and shuddered dragging her nails down his bare back making him bite down harder. His hands were up her nightgown before he realized that she had never put her panties back on the night before. He was just about to slide his fingers inside her, when she shook her head.  
“No.”  
He tilted his head looking at her, frankly surprised that she could still think enough to talk.  
“No?” He asked her, nipping her ear as she moaned and he felt her drip against his hand.  
“Why no?” He asked her, suddenly staring up at her as she straddled him. Leaning down, she kissed him this time, taking charge of the kiss and wiggling her hips against him making him growl deeply.  
“My turn,” She whispered, leaning down to nibble and suck on his neck, her nails dragging down his chest and leaving the lightest red marks as he groaned. Her mouth followed where her nails went, and his breath caught when her nails trailed down to the waist of his silk pajama bottoms. She had just unbuttoned the last button, her nails brushing lightly against his shaft... when a loud knock sounded on the door.  
“Folks, Checkout in ten! Ferry leaves in fifteen!” The hotel manager called out to them, moving onto the next door to repeat the announcement. He groaned at the horrible timing!  
“I have never wanted to kill someone more!” He yelled, smirking as she rose an eyebrow at him, sliding off of him to gather her things. He grinned back at her while grabbing his things as well.  
“Well, you know what I meant!”  
“Uh huh, so do you want the first or second shower?” She asked him, making it clear that they would be showering separately, at least for now, a towel and change of clothes already in her arms.  
“Save water, share the shower?” He called after her playfully as she rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation and hurried into the bathroom, shutting him out. He looked down at his enormous...ego and sighed.  
“Well, guess it's time to think about baseball.”  
Luckily for Morgana she was used to quick showers and her hair didn't need to be washed again. She was washed, dried, and dressed in five minutes selecting emerald lingerie, a pair of black skinny jeans and a comfy emerald green v neck sweater that hugged her curves like a lover's embrace. She didn't bother with makeup, rarely wearing the stuff. Her sister had been pretty and they were identical twins. Leaving the bathroom, she giggled as Jim ran into the bathroom to shower and dress. Big surprise! Another suit! This one black with no tie and his shirt open two buttons at his throat. His hair was slicked back in its usual style and her fingers itched to dishevel it. Jim gave an appreciative whistle at her, sitting at the chair, slipping into the low heeled ankle boots that he had personally picked for her. She looked up at him through a curtain of her hair, she had unbraided it for the day and it fell in unruly waves that made him itch to run his fingers through it before pulling her gently to the bed so that they could finish what they'd started. She had packed their bags and cleaned up their mess while he had been getting ready. Walking over to her, he leaned down, kissing her chastely on the lips once, actually surprised the cloud of lust surrounding him allowed him to stop at only three or four. He had opened the door during one of the kisses and she had stepped back, licking her lips.  
“Public,” She said in lieu of an explanation, picking up her two bags and walking towards the office. He made a small noise of distress as she reached to open the door. Turning to him, she rolled her eyes at him, laughing as he stepped up and opened it for her. “I may break the world for a living, but I still consider myself a gentleman, damn it,” Jim said as he let her through the doorway before stepping through as well. That still didn't stop him from swatting her ass playfully as she walked by, causing a loud squeak followed by a giggle.  
Soon they were all checked out, had tickets to the ferry and were driving onto the large boat. The man who took their tickets smiled a friendly smile at the young couple. “It's a bit of a ride, so you are free to stay in your vehicle or walk around. We have a small eatery on board on the top deck if you get hungry. Enjoy your journey!” Jim smiled back as Morgana shyly waved as he walked by. He turned to her, still grinning. “So, what do you want to do to pass the time?” He rose his eyebrows suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes at him. He sighed, exasperated. “Well, how else are we supposed to spend three hours and forty five minutes?” She chuckled, raising her hand to cover a yawn and he glared at her.  
“Oh no! No! You are not falling asleep and leaving me to my own devices!” She sighed, cracking her neck, unreclining her seat just a little bit.  
“Okay, I won't, and why don't we just talk or something, get to know each other a little more?”  
He nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he thought of a topic.  
“So, how much older was your sister?” He asked her softly, causing her to gasp, a little surprised at his question.  
“Two minutes, thirteen seconds and she never let me forget it.” Morgana admitted with a small smile.  
He raised his eyebrows at her.  
“Oh wow, twins! Identical or...” He trailed off waiting for her response. She pulled out her phone, tapping in her code and swiping to a photo. The picture was of a very pretty blonde with amber eyes and practically identical features as Morgana. She was smiling at the camera, two beautiful blonde toddlers in her arms beaming up at her. Morgana took the phone back gently, a small smile still on her lips.  
“We were identical, but I always thought she was the prettier one. I have my Da's coloring, she got Mum's.” Jim stared at her, incredulous at her statement.  
“Are you kidding me?! You're gorgeous! I mean she was stunning too, in a fairy princess way, but you look like a damn queen!” He stopped, shocked at his outburst, but it had been true, every word. She blushed, looking down at her hands.  
“Thank you, no one's ever said anything like that to me before, even my ex-husband.” She wrinkled her nose, looking up. “He used to say I had passable looks and the personality of his dream girl.”  
“Whoa, back up. Ex-husband?” She nodded at him, nibbling softly on her lip.  
I'll kill him. “You were married?” I'll. Kill. Him.  
“That's how I got a husband, yes...” She drawled playfully.  
“When? And how long did it last? Is he Andi's father?” And where is he so I can kill him? He finished in his head, genuinely curious. She grinned at his sudden protective air, then shrugged nonchalantly. “I was twenty three and dumb, he was nice to me after I got out of a horribly abusive relationship (The guy who everyone thinks is Andi's dad, though he's not. Alcohol is needed for that conversation). We had been together almost four years and he figured 'why not get married, its the next rational step'. He didn't even propose, he just kinda tossed the ring at me one night. We eloped, got married in jeans and t shirts and I thought I was happy. He pretty much had me completely change myself in his image; I tried all I could to make him happy, except for excluding my family from my life, I couldn't do that to myself or them, I guess that was the last straw for him; his little doormat had finally found some backbone. I let him get away with so much crap! He even cheated on me repeatedly and I had finally had enough when he went on vacation one day after he had cleaned out our bank account. I went to my family and they helped me get back on my feet and I filed for divorce and never looked back.” She wrinkled her nose again in distaste. “He even tried to get me to give up my magic; he hated that I had power and he didn't.” Jim nodded, knowing all too well how it felt to be told to act normal when you weren't. They weren't quite the same things, but on a level, he had experienced it. She paled slightly at his listening, mistaking it for disinterest and shook her head lightly as if to clear bad memories from her head. Well that's two names to add to my list.... He thought to himself.  
“Sorry, you asked me a question and I gave you a novel; I know, I talk way too much...” She looked down at her lap again, slightly embarrassed. He gently lifted her chin up with his fingertips, looking into her eyes.  
“You mean you responded intelligently when I asked you a question?” He gasped playfully. “Gee, it's almost like we were having a conversation!” She giggled, her smile returning and he couldn't help but be proud that he had helped chase the dark clouds away from her eyes. Yes, he was definitely going to be looking into burning those two alive for hurting her! It was her turn to ask him a question now; she twirled a strand of light brown hair around her finger in thought.  
“So, a 'Consulting Criminal'; what does that all entail?” He silently applauded her for skipping right to the important questions. He shrugged, doing his best to act as nonchalantly as possible at what he was about to tell her.  
“Well, to be honest, criminals planning a crime would get a hold of me, by text message or email usually since I hate talking on the phone, and would ask me to help them orchestrate or flat out arrange their crime. 'Can you help me, Mr. M?' It varied from art theft and forgery, to murder, to kidnappings, to faking deaths; you name it, I've probably helped with consulting and orchestrating it. I was fit to rule my little criminal empire until I honestly got bored.” He made a face at that word and then continued. “There was a consulting detective that caught my more than fancy; I would say more of an obsession, and I had made it my life's work to have him take a fall. I did some pretty horrible things to make sure he died in disgrace. I was, and still am, the villain of this story. I'm letting you know now, before anything else, if I help you with your sister's murder, there will be no lawful good solution. I am chaotic evil, and I am warning you now those people who are responsible will NOT have a happy ending or get life sentences in prison.” He expected her to run; he figured she would or at the very least she'd beg for their worthless lives. Most people would. Instead, she simply shrugged, the strand of hair uncurling from her finger as she leaned towards him.  
“I'm chaotic neutral; everybody dies. These people just happened to move their time line of death up when they killed Morgan. You could let them all live and the very next day they could die in a plane crash. Life is unpredictable as hell. Once you stop thinking of yourself as a murderer and more like a vigilante, like I do, it'll get easier.” She smiled at him genuinely and he felt his heart skip a beat; oh great, he had an arrhythmia!  
“Besides, even Deadpool was a villain in one story before he became the antihero in his own!”  
He laughed at her reference.  
“I have never in my life been compared to him before; that's a new one!”  
She shrugged. “I'm a nerd; I own a bookstore and I write, so I have a lot of time to read comic books and ignore deadlines.”  
“Hmm, can the 'Napoleon of Crime' and Antihero share a name plate?” He asked her, playfully twirling his finger around the strand of hair that was driving him crazy. She wrinkled her nose at him impishly.  
“Napoleon of Crime?”  
He snorted once, amused.  
“He ruled the world for a time.”  
“And he was short.”  
He cringed lightly at her observation. He was only 5'8, but she was still a lot shorter than him!  
“You still have to stand up on tip toe to kiss me, elf.”  
She was just about to give him her retort, something undoubtedly scathing, when he gently grabbed the back of her hair in his fist, tipping her head back for a proper kiss. One he had been waiting for since they had left the hotel.  
“Public...” She murmured dazed as he kissed the corners of her mouth.  
“Tinted windows.” He murmered just before his mouth swooped down onto hers.  
He had admitted he was a criminal and she hadn't run or dismissed him; she had accepted him, and even had a belief that maybe, just maybe he could still change his ending. For that alone, he wanted to give her the world, not yet realizing she was about to become his.  
The last stretch of the journey had them leaving the car and heading to the upper deck to share steaming coffee in Styrofoam cups and cold turkey sandwiches huddled together in a small booth against the wind, they conspired the best way to present themselves in Dublin since they would be staying a few days until they could get safe passage to the states. She wrinkled her nose at his plan, wiping the crumbs off her lips with a napkin and taking a sip of coffee more as a way of gathering her thoughts than quenching her thirst. Jim noticed her reaction and rose an eyebrow at her silence.  
“Yes?”  
“Newlyweds, isn't that a little tried and true?” She asked him fiddling with her cup. Getting closer to her, he took her hand in his gently running his thumb over her hand.  
“Yes, it's a classic, that's why it works. Newlyweds will have more perks than just a couple dating. The hotel I have picked out is one of the best in the area, and this cover would have us have complete access to all areas of the hotel.”  
Her eyes lit up with understanding.  
“Including the locker rooms for the spa where we can get what we need to leave the country.”  
“Are you sure you aren't an evil genius?”  
“Nah, that was my sister,” She quipped as she slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Don't worry, Daddy'll teach you to be bad.” He purred.  
She blushed crimson as his words reminded her of the night before, in stark detail. He watched her breath catch and a wicked smile slid across his lips as he bent down and caught her ear lobe with his teeth gently before whispering,  
“Oh, the things I want to be doing to you right now, have you biting your lip to keep from screaming as everyone goes about their business. Might even see how far we could go before we get caught, make a game out of it.” He looked down at her denim clad legs in playful disappointment.  
“Too bad you aren't wearing a skirt right now,” He purred nibbling down her ear to her neck biting down gently. She gasped wiggling against him. “Public.” She protested weakly, both of them knowing she was already lost. His tongue flicked against her pulse and she squeaked.  
“Mm, that's the fun of it, love.” His hand had just glided to the zipper on her jeans when the ship's intercom buzzed to life. “Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are five minutes from our destination. Please return to your seats and or vehicles and prepare to disembark.” Groaning in frustration, as she got off his lap, he briefly pulled her back onto his lap so she could feel his reaction to her. He'd expected that innocent gasp, not for the little minx to grind against him playfully before she jumped up. He growled, adjusting his long coat as to not bring attention to his err... condition.  
“I hope you know you'll be paying for that later.” He said quietly so the crowd around him wouldn't hear. Grinning over her shoulder at him, she copied his accent replying.  
“Counting on it!”


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reaching their destination, a night on the town is just what's needed. Warning, I live up to my name in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 5:

 

The Grand Dublin Hotel was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen. It was also huge and full of people that made her shrink against Jim's side shyly. Not used to seeing this side of her, he put an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer and kissing her neck gently to reassure her. “Too many people? Or too many ghosts?” He whispered the last part so only she could hear it. She nodded lightly as they walked towards the front desk. “Strange place, strange people; any one of them could be working for The Organization. And so many spirits wandering around lost, asking for help... It's too much,” She whispered, nibbling on her lip. He squeezed her side comforting her. “Shh, we're safe, it's okay. Just breathe.” Nodding, she did her best to calm down, doing her best to play the part of nervous, blushing new bride. Soon after, they had their exclusive key cards that would get them anywhere in the hotel and were riding in the grand elevator on the way to the honeymoon suite. She had relaxed a bit, refusing to leave Jim's side the whole time to the room. He gently ran his hand up and down her back absently. They walked to their suite and whistled at the size as they entered. The bed was a huge California King size that took up a large portion of the bedroom, a Jacuzzi tub made to look like a magical fairy tale pool bubbled in the corner of the room beckoning to them softly, and the living room section of the suite was full of fluffy sofas and two person recliners as well as a state of the art entertainment system with a private theater. Both of them walked around the room, setting their bags down. Jim looked out at the gorgeous view of the city below. “Are you too anxious to enjoy a night out?” He asked her softly. Looking up at him surprised, she tilted her head curiously at him.   
“What?” He asked her, waiting for her reply.  
“I'm sorry, but did you just ask me out on a date?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Just a surprise is all.”  
“Why? I want you, you want me; how is it surprising that I want to spend time with you and take you out for dinner and a night of dancing?”   
She looked down, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the hardwood floor.  
“Not used to be wanted,” She admitted softly. His jaw damn near hit the floor at her quiet confession. She had been married! And she was still shocked that someone wanted to spend time with her!  
That fucker has moved up a few spots on my list... He thought to himself darkly.  
“You need to get used to it, I'm not going anywhere. Ready in thirty?” She nodded and he walked away, his phone to his ear already. He wanted to make sure their night was perfect, but first he had to get ahold of an old friend...  
She was putting dark red lipstick on in the full length mirror, looking at herself self consciously when he walked back into the hotel room causing him to do a double take. Her hair was pulled back and half up a crystal crescent moon barrette with several crystals dangling from it, holding the strands in place; she had dark eye makeup and a low cut shirt that matched her lipstick and showed quite a bit of cleavage, two strings making an “X” across her chest, the short sleeves ringed with black and tucked into a black suspender skirt that brushed her knees, her wool stockings perfectly matched the color of her shirt, and he just knew that there were two rings of black around the thighs just before they stopped and the low heeled black lace up boots with black and white ancient Egyptian symbols on the cuffs he had just known she would come to adore completed the look. It was a twist on the school girl look, and personally one of his favorite outfits that she had worn so far! She looked at his black suit, complete with a black and silver skull tie and then at her outfit doubtfully. He looked so dressed up and she looked like a goth school girl!   
“I can change...”  
“The hell you will.” He ground out, taking his suit jacket off and replacing it with a soft black leather jacket so he matched her more closely and she blushed crimson. He hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time.  
“You look amazing, I can't wait to see that on the floor later.” He whispered, chuckling darkly as she gasped, her mouth dropping open into a perfect little O, coming up behind her gently and wrapping a hand around her throat possessively caressing her, his other hand toying with the hem of her skirt playfully before letting her go again. She protested gently at his backing away and he chuckled lightly.   
“If I don't stop, we'll never leave the hotel room,” He chided her softly. And he really wanted to take her out and show her the city that he loved so much. She grinned wickedly at him while running a crimson nail down his chest, not minding that idea so much.   
“They have room service,” She purred, giggling at his answering hungry growl before hurrying out the door, her leather jacket in hand, waiting on him to follow her. He laughed and followed promptly. This was going to be one exciting night!   
They hadn't even made it to the elevator before she caught hold of his tie gently, using it to pull him gently to her, devouring his mouth and whimpering when he pulled back when the kiss got too passionate for public.   
“Patience, Morrigan; one more kiss like that and I won't be able to control myself in public.” She nodded, licking her lips tilting her head at his nickname for her. “Mm, Phantom Queen, I love it.” He grinned back at her. “Also Goddess of a number of things including magic and witches.” He replied, tweaking her nose playfully. She beamed at him, and he couldn't help but pin her in the elevator for one more hungry kiss that only fueled his desire to have her under him. She was melted against him, her wrists held in one hand over her head, one leg wrapped around his hips pulling him closer to her, when the clearing of throats brought them out of their moment. A whole crowd of people were waiting to board. Dropping her hands, they giggled and hurried away as the crowd shook their heads at one another muttering about those damned newlyweds. He decided to eschew the various cabs scattered outside the hotel and since it was a warmer clear night with little to no chance of rain and she had worn sensible shoes, they could walk to their destination. She squeezed his hand excitedly at some of the sights and architecture and he was ecstatic to see that she was as dazzled by this city as him. A woman selling flowers caught their attention and he watched her avoid the roses and smell the wildflowers and daisies, looking wistfully at the small painting of sunflowers on the sign over the cart as she explained that she had a garden full of sunflowers at home every spring and summer. The two women talked animatedly a few more minutes while he smiled and picked a small mixed bouquet of wild flowers in a variety of colors and bright yellow daisies, her eyes lighting up. She said their goodbyes, her nose buried in the flowers as they walked away. She looked down at them in wonder.  
“Tell me this is the first time you ever got flowers and I am hiring a hitman tonight.” He said softly as her gaze flew up to him.  
“No, whenever he cheated he would bring the same bouquet of red roses from the grocery store. Which is why I hate roses, reminds me of the days of being a doormat.” She refrained from telling him of those days that the house was full of roses, even the day after their wedding.  
He scoffed at her words. “Roses? So cliché! You are far from the traditional flower kind of woman, you are a wild flower! What are your favorite flowers, if I may ask?”  
“Sunflowers and Orchids, weird combination, I know.” She answered wrinkling her nose playfully.   
He grinned at her, lifting her face up to him pressing a chaste kiss on her lips as he murmured “It suits you.” Not knowing how to reply, she kept quiet, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles lightly.   
They walked along the cobblestone streets hand in hand, something he hadn't done in ages. He didn't date or buy a woman flowers. Not that he hadn't had the time, he just hadn't wanted to, to be honest. He was not an emotional man. He didn't do relationships or romance. He wasn't one for sentimental drivel or whispering sweet nothings in the middle of the night; if he gave a compliment it was completely sincere. He paused at a curb to send a quick text message that had her raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity. He grinned mischievously at her. “You'll see,” He promised her. They passed an old bookstore with knickknacks and old volumes displayed in the window display. They agreed to come back to it after dinner, if they had time. At last they came to a charming little cottage turned restaurant. Their coats were taken at the door and a small private table had been provided for them. Soft music played in the background and the menu was mostly in Italian with a little bit of English thrown in. Jim was clearly in his element as he spoke with the waiter, his Italian fluid and fast. He rose an eyebrow at her playfully as she tried to keep up. “Wine?” She nodded smiling. “Fruity tasting please? I'm a light weight, a total shame to my Irish Ancestors.” He nodded and ordered a peach Moscato with hints of raspberries. He helped her select a seafood pasta dish and he himself ordered a dish with sirloin and pasta. Their salads came and he was amused to see her take the red onions off the salad, setting them on the side of her plate. He grinned and revealed that he did the same thing with mushrooms, usually. They dipped their bread in the olive oil sauce provided and talked about their lives. She spoke of her niece and nephew Nyx and Silas and how much she adored them and their antics and he could tell she was an amazing aunt. She revealed how worried she was that their father, Morgan's husband would not let her see them as much since what had happened. They laughed over Andi's antics and he loved how her face lit up when she talked about her. She explained to him her family's tradition of naming the women after women of power, witches, goddesses, or warriors. He spoke of his best friend and colleague, Sebastian Moran, and she could tell he was a dedicated and loyal friend. And that he missed him. She placed her hand on his gently drawing his eyes to their joined hands. “You should call him,” She said softly. He was about to say something when their main courses arrived. He waited expectantly as she twirled some pasta on a fork, taking her first bite. Her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy and she moaned in appreciation softly. He grinned as he speared a shrimp off her plate, offering her a bite of his. Her eyes flew open, glowing softly amber as she blushed and looked down enjoying her meal.   
He grinned at her reaction. “That good?” She nodded, taking a sip of wine daintily. “I would love the recipes, I'm pretty sure I can recreate it sometime.”  
“You cook?”   
She nodded, taking another bite.   
“Oh, yes. I love to cook, its one of the few things my ex ever did for me. He's an ex chef; he taught me a few things but he was mean about it.” She wrinkled her nose, then bit her bottom lip, realizing that she probably shouldn't be bringing him up on a date. Jim sighed in irritation at her forlorn expression, putting his hand over hers in comfort.   
“Stop the self-deprecating monologue in your head; you're doing fine. I asked you a question, and bless you, you respond with an actual response, not just one or two words that I have to salvage a conversation out of.” She looked up at him in wonder, and he grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners.   
“Do you know how exhausting it is having to carry an entire conversation all the time?”  
She nodded, hiding a smile behind her wine glass as she took a sip.  
“Try being the only adult in a room full of toddlers! They do their best but the art of sarcasm has yet to be learned. I love those kids but damned if I don't tackle the next adult that comes through the door and talk their ear off!” His dark eyes glimmered mischievously as he took her hand, turning it palm up and sinking his teeth lightly into her wrist, lapping at her skin with his tongue to soothe the bite. She shivered and he felt her pulse race under his lips. “Pretty sure you'd be talking more than my ear off if I was there,” He stated matter-of-factually. She flushed and attempted to pull away, but he held onto her.   
“Oh, um,” She stammered.   
He brought her other hand up to his lips, giving her wrist the same treatment.   
“Why do you keep resisting? You want me, I can tell when you let yourself go; what are you afraid of? Is it because of what I am?”   
She shook her head, biting her lip and he groaned at the sensation.  
“What you are?” Head shake.  
“Tell me?”  
“It's stupid.”  
“I doubt anything involving you could be considered that.”  
“It's just, I don't do any of this. I gave into my passions once, and Andi happened.. Not that it's a bad thing. I wasn't even with the guy at the time. I haven't even dated since the divorce. I get attached easily and I need to know if you're even going to stick around after we tear The Organization down and figure out who orchestrated your death. I have a kid, I have baggage, I have issues and-”  
He silenced her with a kiss, his hands cupping her face as he stroked her face.   
“I'm staying. Just breathe. I'm not the dating, kids, or family type and yet, here I am taking the sexy single mom out on a date knowing full well what I am getting into. I'm not running. Neither should you.” He whispered against her lips as she pulled him to her. They finished their meal holding hands and he felt her final resistance melt away.   
They left the restaurant, still hand in hand and he showed her the clubs and laughed as she muttered about not knowing how to dance 'like that'.  
“Don't worry, Daddy will teach you.” He replied meaning much more than just dancing. He felt her pulse pick up again at his words and he grinned as she nodded hesitantly. Dragging her into the first club they were close to, he wrapped his hand around her waist possessively. They were in his element now. The club was dark and the music was mostly pop and top 40 hits. The bass boomed so loud they felt it through their feet as they deposited their coats at a small table and stepped down into the dance floor. They passed into the sea of bodies, and he spun her around so that her back was against his chest. He moved her hips in time to the music, getting her to put her arms around his neck. She soon lost herself in the music and in his touch, forgetting the crowd around them and squealing in excitement when one of her favorite songs played. He rose an eyebrow at the racy lyrics and the fact that she was dancing more provocatively than before. “Mm I'll be the teacher, I can show you the ropes. Accurate.” He whispered into her ear, laughing when her rhythm was thrown slightly off. Squeezing her hips, he helped her get back to her rhythm while grinding against her. The song changed to a fast Latin beat and he spun her around to face him, pulling her closer to him. She grinned up at him as she followed his steps exactly, squealing in delight when he dipped her. Wrapping a leg around him playfully, he purred in approval. She was a fast learner and sort of graceful when people weren't jostling her. The music changed again to “Hips Don't Lie” and he was shocked to see her moving her hips and her stomach perfectly to the music. She could belly dance! He stepped back slightly, motioning for her to keep dancing for him. She blushed but lost herself in the music dancing, her hands and arms raised over her head, putting on a show for him. She smiled at him wickedly her body moving in ways that had him wanting to do something that would definitely get them both arrested! The song had barely ended before he was pulling her off the dance floor, grabbing their jackets and hurrying them out the door. He had to have her now!  
She turned to ask him what was wrong when he pushed her into the brick wall of some store that was closed for the night feasting on her mouth hungrily rubbing against her.  
“I wanted our first time to be perfect, I would take my time, tease you, and have you begging me to take you.” He paused to kiss her roughly again before kissing down to her neck sinking his teeth into her and holding her up against the wall when her knees buckled. “You out teased me; you'll get all that the second time. I need you now.” He breathed against her neck. Breathless she asked him,  
“How far away are we from the hotel?”  
“Too far.”   
The sound of a lock being picked filled her ears as she leaned against the wall weakly, panting.  
“W-what are you doing?”  
“Breaking in and finding a damn desk to bend you over on. Come on.”  
“Oh, Eep!” She squeaked as he pulled her through the open door slamming it shut behind them. It was a small knickknack store; shelves full of snow globes and other breakables, not a desk or table in sight. Jim cried out triumphantly as he finally located a desk towards the back of the store full of books and papers that went sailing to the floor with a sweep of his hand. She pounced on him, hopping on the desk as she pulled him closer to her with his jacket lapel, sucking on his tongue and whimpering as his hands went under her skirt, brushing the skin exposed by the thigh highs before delving between her legs and tracing her seam through her panties. Breaking the kiss, he bit down hard on her neck, sucking and leaving a small mark, the first of many to come that night. He pulled her up and spun her around, bending her over and catching her hands behind her back gently but firmly. His tie was off and around her wrists in record time. Lifting her skirt, he pulled her panties down around her knees, keeping them there as he pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting roughly. She came fast, her fingers curling into the tie as her face pressed lightly against the wood of the desk as she let out a keening moan.  
“Please...” She whimpered when she heard a zipper before gasping loudly and cumming hard as he entered her.  
“Oh fuck!” He groaned out as she tightened around him, her inner muscles spasming.  
“That's the idea...” She quipped, panting softly then squealing when he swatted her ass.  
“Hush.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She replied, rolling her eyes lightly, properly chastised for now.  
“Mm, good girl.” He purred, withdrawing before thrusting hard into her. The pace he set was hard and fast and he growled as he felt her orgasms splash against his shaft as she screamed into the wood. He held onto her bound hands for leverage as he quickened his pace. Sinking his teeth into her clothed shoulder, he growled loudly as he reached his climax. Slipping out slowly, he readjusted himself before he untied her hands, rubbing her wrists to make sure he hadn't been too rough with her. She was still lying bent over the desk when he bent down and replaced her panties, swatting her ass playfully. He looked around at the destruction around them, blinking before turning to her.  
“Holy Fuck.”  
He rose an amused eyebrow at her reaction.  
“You can say that again, I think you broke the store,” He chuckled, taking in their surroundings.  
She turned her head to look to at him, her eyes still a bit glazed then widening when she realized what he meant.   
“What the-”  
What had once been hundreds of snow globes and other various breakables were now just small piles of broken pieces and dust, every mirror in the place had several cracks and the porcelain dolls were dust in piles of clothes. She cried out covering her mouth in shock and a little fear.  
“I-I did this?!”  
Spinning her around gently, he picked her up and had her sit on the desk next to him, her feet swinging off the ground. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair lightly, comforting her. She looked up at him.   
“I've never done that that bad before. She never used to destroy things, just move them; what if I can't control it?”  
He sighed, holding her tight.  
“She had her powers how long before she learned to control them? It's, what, day three or four? You're doing fine. I think major surges in emotion or other things makes you cause objects to explode. It's a few broken pots; no one was hurt.” She nodded, not looking convinced at all. Slipping off the desk, he took her hand gently helping her up.   
“Is there someone who can help you get the power under control?” He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but he was a consulting criminal, and he let the logical side of his brain take over. What do you do when you're given a weapon and have no idea how to use it? Find a weapons expert.  
She looked up at him, a new light entering her eyes as a smile ghosted across her lips.   
“My Mum might; we were told that we both had her powers from a young age. Morgan chose to live with my Da though and learned his trade of choice; I chose Mum and learned what I know. In our teens, we started teaching one another what we had learned from the other parent, especially when Da had to flee the country.” At his quizzical expression, she shrugged. “Da is a con man, a damn good one at that, but Morgan decided she'd become one of the best career thieves out there. Artwork, jewels, government documents; you name it, she would steal it for the right price. I'm surprised you never ran into her in your line of work, actually.” Jim stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.   
“You have the most fascinating life.” She wrinkled her nose lightly at his remark.  
“Thank you...?”  
“You're most welcome, shall we go?” She nodded and took his hand as they stepped over the rubble of the store. She giggled as he picked her up and spun her once before putting her down as they walked away from the decimated shop quickly. They continued down another alley where he had her pinned to a wall once again, feeding hungrily on her lips, growling in approval at her needy little moans and gasps. He pulled back, and she slid down the wall slightly licking her kiss swollen lips. She spoke and cringed at her breathy voice.  
“H-how far away are we from the hotel?” She asked him as his hand snaked under her skirt rubbing her bare thigh where the stocking ended. He grinned at her and kept up his ministrations.  
“Aww, is someone in a hurry?”  
“Fuck the hell yes I am!”  
He laughed outright at her exclamation, pulling his cellphone out of his jacket pocket, squeezing her thigh possessively.   
“Hi, can I get a pick up please?” Speaking into the phone, he gave them their location and they waited not so patiently as a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb waiting for them to get in. Giving the address to the hotel, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her there. She giggled as she thought to herself, Who would have thought the loud-mouthed consulting criminal with often violent tendencies was a cuddler?!  
Certainly not the consulting criminal with often violent tendencies, that was for damn sure! Burying his face into her neck, he sighed happily, doing his best to ignore the fact that he had never done this before, let alone let anyone touch him for this long before. He didn't know what it was but something about her quelled the sea of madness he had damn near been drowning in for years. Taking his hand, she kissed the back of it gently, nibbling his fingertips gently before just resting her hand in his. He sighed happily, content to just have her in his lap, holding his hand. He had never been able to go from damn near fucking in public (again) to just holding hands before; it was a heady experience. Far too soon, they reached their destination and she slid off his lap reluctantly and exited the taxi, waiting patiently for him. Once the fare was paid, they hurried into the building. He turned to her and bent to kiss her, needing to touch her again. What had only meant to be a chaste meeting of lips soon turning into him pulling her closer, mouths slanting to meet one another, her hands going in his shirt, nails lightly scraping his shoulders, legs wrapping around him to keep him close. Sliding down his body, they broke apart to catch their breath, panting as the elevator dinged and opened at their floor. Rushing to the room hand in hand, he slid the key card in the lock and the door opened.   
The scent of Orchids filled the room, table tops and every surface covered in glass pots, the flowers practically spilling out of them. Candles glowed invitingly on the mantles and windowsills of the room. Morgana gasped looking around, awe on her face as she looked up at him in wonder. “When did you have time to do this?” She asked him softly taking the room in.  
He just grinned wolfishly at her, shrugging out of his jacket and setting it neatly on a chair before turning to her.  
“I called Moran earlier when you were getting ready. He was very pleased to find out that I was still alive.. well, alive again. He helped arranged the flowers to be delivered when I told him about you. He wants us to meet for lunch tomorrow. He's very anxious to meet you.” He beamed at her, nuzzling her neck. She nodded grinning as he unzipped her jacket, letting it fall to the floor.   
“I look forward to meeting him.” She smiled up at him.  
Jim grunted as he steered her to bed.  
“I look forward to having you again.”  
“Eeep!” She squeaked.  
He nodded sagely. “Eeep indeed.” Gently pushing her down onto the bed, she landed with an 'oomph' then squealed in delight as he followed her down, covering her neck with kisses and little teasing nips. He made a small noise in his throat when his lips landed on fabric instead of skin.   
“Too many clothes,” He whined playfully, slipping the suspenders of her skirt off her shoulders, moving his hands down her arms loving the little shivers he was causing. Suddenly, she bolted upright, nearly knocking him off of her. He rose an eyebrow at her sudden movement.   
“Yes, Kitten?”   
“All these vases...”  
“Mmhm.”  
“They're glass...”  
“Good observation.” He dove, pinning her once more and kissing her breathless, doing his best to silence her.  
She licked her lips, attempting to collect her thoughts once more.  
“But I break glass when we...”  
He sighed against her neck where he had been leaving a small mark.  
“Morrigan, it's shatter proof glass; I put the order in myself, it'll be okay. Stop.” Kiss. “Worrying.” Kiss. “And focus on us.” Bite. Melting into the mattress, she nodded as he tried to gently pull her skirt off to no avail.   
“Zipper in the back,” She sighed dreamily then squealed in surprise when he flipped her over to get to her zipper.  
As gently as he could, he lowered the damn thing, tossing it on the floor when he finally got it off. Her shirt followed next and he stared down at her plump ass encased in crimson lace boy shorts, swatting it hard as she moaned and wiggled away from him temporarily. He leaned up to take his shirt off, and she rolled over. His mouth went dry and his hands paused on the second button. She lay there in nothing but lace lingerie and those damned stockings! Raising her hands over her head like she had in her dance, she looked up at him innocently and bit her bottom lip hard. Growling in response, he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, his pants and socks following until he was sitting there in his black boxer briefs with small silver cartoon daggers all over them. She giggled at the ridiculousness of the underwear and he grinned down at her, grabbing a hold of her ankles and gently pulling her to him. They rolled and she ended up on top of him, getting him to wiggle out of his underwear at long last. Being too familiar with interruptions, she wasted no time, running her nails down his chest, then his stomach before gently running a nail up and down his shaft then his underside before sliding down his body, her lips following the trail her nails had been. One soft lick and his hips were shooting off the bed and he groaned. Chuckling to herself, she wrapped her lips around his length, licking at his head before sliding her mouth down on him, humming quietly as she took him all the way down and he cried out softly when he felt her take him into her throat. She did that back and forth, pausing to give him long teasing licks bringing him closer and closer when with a snarl, he pulled her up, rolling so that he was on top, pinning her arms roughly above her head. Reaching behind her, he unclasped the lace bra, releasing her long enough to take it off, and slide her soaked panties off and to the floor. He kept the stockings on, for now. Taking her wrists again, he smirked down at her.   
“Kiss me.”  
She obeyed, shivering at how thick his accent had become. Sucking on her tongue, he swallowed her moans as he traced his fingertips all over her body, pausing to pull gently on her nipples. Pinching them harder, he grinned when she lifted off the bed whimpering.  
“Damnu aire!” She cursed and he chortled at her reaction. Toying with her nipples, he let her wrists go, whispering in her ear.  
“Don't move.”  
Staying still, she shivered when his hand delved between her legs, spreading her wetness before he slid over her, kissing first one eye lid, then the other, then her nose, her lips, her pulse point, then her collarbones, both breasts, doing his best to ignore her nipples, then down to her stomach, his slight beard tickling her sensitive skin then even lower. He stopped between her legs close enough for her to feel his breath against her. Lifting her hips to him, she whimpered in need.   
“Tsk, tsk, I believe Daddy said don't move.” Growling in response, she stopped moving, muttering curse words in Gaelic the whole time. He chuckled at her way of obeying him.  
“Brat,” He whispered against her before he dove his tongue inside her folds. She came hard, screaming and flooding his mouth and he moaned at the taste of her release, the sound of vases shaking lightly echoing around the room. Licking up to her clit, he ran lazy circles around the bud of flesh, pushing two fingers inside her and massaging the small spot inside her that made her scream clenching around his hand wildly.   
“Moriarty, please.” She begged, otherwise staying still, her body practically vibrating from staying still. He groaned sliding back up her body, his shaft in his hand, positioning it at her entrance. She let out a breath, glad his torture was over. He grinned, leaning down to capture her lips in a scorching kiss before whispering in her ear,  
“Tell me when you need to cum.” Rubbing the head of his shaft against her clit, she whimpered, raising her hips to him as he did it again and again. Almost, almost, there.  
“N-now.” She whispered, screaming into his shoulder as he plunged into her, causing her body to ripple around him. He moaned as she bit into his shoulder, still screaming her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer to her. Moving through her orgasm, he sped up, her nails digging into his back, dragging down it and leaving small trails as she moved her legs up higher, lifting her hips up to meet his punishing thrusts she bit into his shoulder, sucking on it and leaving a mark as he moaned at the slight pleasurable pain of her teeth and nails. Weakly, her legs slid down him, wrapping around his and pushing back against him harder. She came wildly once again, pulsing and clenching around him, sucking on another spot on his shoulder, and he leaned up, wrapping a hand around her throat, gently squeezing and thrusting hard into her, looking into her glowing golden eyes. She bit her bottom lip gently, looking back at him. Letting her throat go, he bit hard into her shoulder, her moans spurring him on further as he sucked on the spot, stroking into her faster and faster. Her legs went higher up on his body, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts and he damn near went cross eyed when he felt her slick walls rub against him.   
“Please, Daddy.” The sound of tinkling glass filled the room and he was glad he had opted for shatterproof glass!  
Her loud scream as she quivered around him followed by her frantic nails pulling him closer drove him over the edge as he went as deep as he could go before pumping himself one more time into her. He rubbed her hair gently as she slid her teeth out of his shoulder and he just knew they were both peppered with little love bites, giving her an amused once over as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Grinning, he rolled and took her with him, wrapping his arms around her. She did some wiggling, leaning up to retrieve the comforter that had ended up halfway off the bed, slipping the stockings off, as they joined the pile of clothes on the floor and covering them both with the blanket. He was drawing lazy circles on her ass around a small tattoo of a black scythe, the blade a crescent moon done as a Celtic knot, a small crown in the middle of the staff, causing shivers and giggles as she laid there, letting him see her tattoos. The small semi-colon on the inside of her left ankle drew his attention, barely the size of a thumb print, the details were stunning. A small quill and a pentagram made up the familiar tattoo. He knew the symbolism behind the tattoo and he kissed her whispering against her lips.   
“I'm glad that wasn't the end to your story too.” She smiled softly at him, pulling her hair to one shoulder to show the last one on her right shoulder blade. A green Medusa reached a clawed hand out to an unseen victim, her head bigger than her body in a familiar style of art; her eyes a reptilian gray, black lips open in a permanent snarl, four fangs prepared to taste the flesh of her prey, the red snakes that comprised her hair coiled and ready to strike. He gently traced the lines, running his hand over it.   
“Big Greek Mythology fan?” She nodded, purring softly at his touch. “Always liked the story of Medusa, even though it had a sad ending. Morgan had Arachne done in the same style; that was her favorite myth.” She shivered once, remembering the artwork. “Too many spiders.” He chuckled at his little arachnophobiac as she crawled back over to him, her hands sliding down under the covers.   
They made love several more times that night, sometimes rough and hard, nails and teeth digging into one another, her throat being grasped hard as he pounded into her, sometimes slow and gentle, mouths joined as they took their time enjoying one another.  
“So, does this Deadpool have any romantic leads?” He asked her softly in the darkness as she lay on his chest, tracing runes onto him idly. She wrinkled her nose in thought and he thought it was an adorable sight.  
“He has many, but one of the main ones is Lady Death; see he's pretty much immortal, so when he dies he keeps coming back, so Lady Death becomes fascinated by him.” He chuckled at her answer, rolling them over so that he was spooning her, growling lightly when she playfully wiggled her ass against him.   
“Mm, I like this anti-hero concept.”  
“Wait til you try it first,” She teased him.  
“Brat,” He breathed into her ear.  
“You know it.”  
She screamed when he grabbed her ass, dissolving into a fit of giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand to hide the sounds.   
“Uh-oh, someone's ticklish!” He sang out, tickling her without mercy as she wriggled against him. Doing her best to retaliate, she tickled him back, trying spot after spot.  
Nothing.  
“No fair! You have no weaknesses!” She gasped pouting playfully, when he finally stopped, cupping her face in his hands looking into her eyes tenderly.  
“Yes, I do.”   
Speechless, she pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him.   
They fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her, her back to his chest after he had gotten back into bed after extinguishing all the candles around the room.


	6. A Meeting with Moran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally sniper and necromancer get to meet.   
> So much lemon and fluff in this one!  
> Enjoy!  
> Keep the reviews coming!

The sound of a ringing phone woke him up the next morning followed by the sound of Morgana's voice as she slid out of bed and walked, naked into the next room. Curious as to who she was talking to, he followed her, finding her lounging decadently in one of the two person recliners, her legs crossed demurely like the lady she was. “Mom, I'm safe, that's all you need to know for now. We're working on the getting back to you part.” Settling next to her, he moved her legs into his lap, massaging her arches as she spoke into the phone.   
“How's Andi doing, is everything okay? Is she keeping her bracelet on at school? That's good, we don't want another incident like the last one. Yes Ma'am. I promise not to bring back Elvis. Now you're just being mean.”  
She giggled and he rose an eyebrow at her. She grinned when her mother spoke again.   
“Can I talk to her?”  
Her voice softened when he heard a little girl's voice through the phone.   
“Hi Babygirl, I miss you too. Are you and Gammy having a good time? You did! That's awesome! We'll have to go to the beach together when Mommy gets back. I don't know Sweetie, Mommy had to leave for work. Soon, I promise. Less than a month, more than a week? How's school going? He did! Oh, well Karma will get him for that one! No, I don't mean Mommy's kind of Karma! Be a good girl for me, I love you so so much. Have a good night, sleep well, I love you. Yeah, Mom? What's the deal with this Thomas kid? He has been doing what? OH! Don't tell her that! He could just be an asshole. Kids can totally be assholes! What? I'm not... it's complicated. Alright, have a good night, get some actual sleep this time, ya damn night owl. I love you! Miss you too!”  
Hanging up, she sunk into the cushions sighing as his ministrations moved up to her ankles, working out all tensions moving to her calves, then her thighs.   
“Things going okay at home?” He asked her lightly.  
She moaned softly, before focusing on what he had asked her.  
“Going pretty good, Mom's taking good care of her, doing great at school but there's a bully problem. Mom wanted to tell her the whole 'he's mean because he likes you' madness that honestly I despise that idealization.” His hands went higher up her thighs, sliding in between them before gently parting them. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently before slipping a knee between her thighs, making room for himself, pinning her hands above her head on the armrest. Leaning his head back, he grinned at her slyly.   
“Well, I was pretty mean to you, turns out I liked you.” He replied, letting go of her hands to stroke her face gently.  
Grinning, she pulled him down to her, whispering against his lips.  
“I thought that was foreplay.”  
“Oh, it was.” He purred, pinning her hands once more, taking her mouth hungrily.  
Sighing into the kiss, she opened her mouth, nibbling on his lips, pulling on the bottom one gently. Moaning into her mouth, he slid inside her in one smooth slow thrust, her legs wrapping around his hips instantly, as he let go of her hands to run his down her body. Her hands curled into fists on either side of her hips and she pushed up to him mewling softly in her throat when he broke the kiss to nibble a path down to her ear, sucking on the lobe gently.  
“You're mine, you know that.” She nodded, lost in him.  
Taking her hands, he put them around his neck as he moved slowly and deeply. Rocking into her, she gasped shuddering as she came around him, spurring his own release. Pulling out of her, he kissed her forehead before holding out his hand to her to help her out of the chair. She took it without hesitation.   
“Shower and breakfast?” He asked her, raising a brow at her in challenge. Grinning back at him, she followed him back into the bedroom.  
“Sounds like heaven.”  
One long, passionate shower later, they were lounging around in black luxurious hotel robes as they perused the menu for room service. They had decided on Mimosas, Eggs Benedict for him, and steak and eggs for her. He gave her a small look of surprise when she requested her steak done medium rare instead of the customary block of charcoal, he had known most Americans to request during his dinner meetings. The food arrived on a rolling cart, a bowl of fresh fruit salad in the middle of the tray. They ate in relative silence, he enjoying her yummy noises and little dance she did when she took a bite. Taking a sip of her Mimosa, she bit her bottom lip, worrying it back and forth in her teeth.  
“I'm nervous about meeting your friend, is that stupid? He's the closest thing you have to a family and well.” She blushed crimson, suddenly very interested in a strawberry that had rolled out of the bowl of fruit. Reaching across the table, he tipped her chin up to him, a warm smile on his face.   
“You have nothing to be nervous about, my little Morrigan. He's already incredibly enamored with you just for bringing me back. Nothing to be worried about. Do you think I'm nervous about meeting your family? Well, honestly your mom being an elder witch slightly terrifies me, but still, you know what I mean.” She chuckled at him, popping a grape into her mouth.   
“Daughter is a witch too, and I would be more scared of her. Hell, all of us are just terrifying.” She teased him, as he looked at her, a mischievous smile on his lips. “Oh, really? And what do I have to fear from you, Little Morrigan?” She squealed, when he pulled her closer to him, fruit rolling everywhere when he plunked her on the table. Good thing the breakfast plates had been cleared already!   
Most of the morning had been spent in bed, well technically it was recliner, shower, table, then bed, but semantics! She'd thrown on a long black slinky satin and lace nightgown and he lounged in matching silk pajama pants as she drew runes all over his bare chest absently as they talked about anything and everything. Leaning over, he checked his phone and sighed. Time to meet Moran. They dressed with only a few interruptions, her bending down in only boy short panties to peruse through her outfits had damn near been his undoing, and him standing there in dark wash jeans and a black dress shirt had her licking her lips and plotting many things for later. She'd selected a lacy black cashmere sweater with a bit of cleavage and lilac skinny jeans that fit her body like a glove. She hurried into the bathroom to comb and blow dry her hair, letting it tumble down her shoulders. Her necklace was the only jewelry she wore, no longer tucked inside her shirt. A small black box was lying on the bed that had not been there before. Looking at Jim, he just smiled and shrugged.  
“You didn't have to.”  
“Wanted to, open it.”  
Opening it carefully, as if it contained a bomb, which if she had been anyone else, it very well might have, she gasped when she saw her gift. Two small sterling silver scythes with a crown made of black pearl on the middle of the staff shone up at her. Just like her tattoo.   
“How?”  
He shrugged grinning at her as he stalked over to her.  
“I have my ways.”  
Putting the earrings on, she rooted through her things until she found her hair sticks, taking care to put her hair up in an up do, letting a few strands tumble down artfully, she put the sticks in to keep the mass up. Purring his approval, he kissed one lobe and then the other gently.  
“You look amazing, come, let's meet the nice sniper.” Taking his hand, she let him lead her out of their hotel room to the elevator before she started shuffling her feet nervously. She knew why she was so nervous, but if she were to explain things to him, she was worried he would laugh at her. He sighed, looking up from a text he was in the middle of composing.   
“Morrigan, it's going to be alright, he'll love you like I...anyway he'll be grateful to you, so no more worrying. Just breathe, baby girl.” What was I about to say? He blinked at himself in confusion, this had never happened before, he didn't even know what he was about to say. Did he? He always knew what to say! That was one of his gifts! Luckily she was so panicked she had completely missed his almost slip of the tongue. Putting an arm around her, he awkwardly held her as she calmed down, his touch working wonders for her.   
“It's just that my in laws hated me! I tried my best, but I just couldn't with them. And well, we'll be spending a lot of time together, so it matters to me if your best friend likes me or not. It's completely stupid, I know.” She admitted, into his arm. He chuckled at her, tipping her head up to his, kissing her on the forehead.   
“It's not stupid at all, as for them not liking you, they were the stupid ones. What's not to like? I understand your nerves, but I assure you, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. I told him all about you and he's the one that asked to meet you.” They spent the rest of the way talking about Moran's and his history, and he had to admit how proud he was that she memorized his anecdotes about him. The restaurant Moran had picked for their meeting was on the roof of another hotel, a nice view but Jim knew that Moran had chosen the location for its privacy, not its ambiance. They'd had to get frisked to even get past the advanced security and then they were escorted to the elevator, after being frisked once more. The two men got into the elevator behind them, Jim being used to such happenings didn't bat an eye, but his little Morrigan was clearly nervous being around the strangers. “Why so much security?” She asked him quietly, as he leaned forward to hear her.   
“He's staying with a very powerful friend, said friend requires a lot of security precautions. Remember, everyone thinks I died on that roof. We're trying to keep it that way.”  
She sighed, moving closer to him, and farther away from the men speaking constantly into their ear pieces.   
“You did die on that roof,” She replied quietly, absently fiddling with her chain as the elevator stopped. The two men moved out from behind them, stepping out, and waiting for them to join them. “The boss will see you now. No tricks, you.” They motioned to Jim and he rose his hands in supplication.   
“Hey, I'm an innocent in all this.” He replied, as all three of them rolled their eyes at the consulting criminal. Morgana snorted, rather unladylike.   
“Pfft, and I'm Glinda, Good Witch of the North.” The men didn't react when he swatted her ass as she walked away, squeaking. They were used to such things working for their employer, by now. The men led them to the roof restaurant. It was empty except for a couple dining in the furthermost corner booth.  
“Wait here.” Goon one ordered them and Morgana nodded as Goon two stayed with them.  
“Boss, they're here.”  
Morgana expected the man to stand up and beckon them over, she was more than a little shocked that the woman who had been draped over his lap, stood up and addressed the goon instead.  
“Thank you, Anthony, that will be all, go play at the casino with your boyfriend, until I need you.”  
Anthony blushed but nodded as goon one and two were dismissed, now holding hands and talking to one another instead of through the ear pieces, practically skipping away. Morgana blinked.   
“Err, I did not expect that!”  
Jim grinned as the woman walked over to him, giving him a long hug. Then she did the same for Morgana. She kissed the shell of her ear, whispering,  
“Welcome to the family.”  
Morgana swallowed, nodding at her.   
“Uh, thank you.”  
The woman laughed, releasing her and looking over to Jim.  
“Oh, she is just delicious! Too bad you got to her first, I could use a little magick in my life.” With that, she walked away, grinning wickedly, as they followed her back to the booth.  
“Who is that?” Morgana whispered as they followed after her. Jim grinned at her, taking her hand in his, stroking the palm, absently.  
“That my dear Morrigan, is Irene Adler, the world's most leading lady spy, thief, black mailer extraordinaire, and Dominatrix. Also apparently, Moran's girlfriend, though I am dying to know when that happened!”   
“Whoa! Dominatrix?! She ever uh, work for you?” She asked him, doing her best to keep the jealous edge out of her voice.  
The woman exuded sex as she walked, a Scarlet pant suit wrapped around her willowy figure, her dark hair in a chic up do that would require professional help to maintain, make up done flawlessly, and spike heels that clicked with purpose when they walked.   
“She did, but not the way you're thinking, she was part of a plan to bring down a certain someone. We all got kind of close after that, and after the second time she faked her death, we stayed in touch, just in case we would need each other's services again.”  
Morgana nodded, reading in between the lines.   
“So you all stayed friends, that's actually pretty awesome.” Jim shrugged, he'd honestly never thought of it like that before. It could be argued that in his line of work, one did not have friends, but then Moran was his best friend, so that was a contradiction in on itself. He was not prepared for the 6'2 man to jump out of his seat and envelop him in a bear hug, or for Morgana to get pulled into it either.  
“Eeep!” She squeaked as he hugged them both tightly, both of their feet dangling off the ground. He released them, and Jim steadied Morgana on her feet laughing at her expression . “So glad you could join us, come sit, order whatever you want, its on the house!” She was about to pull her own chair out when Jim made a small noise of playful distress motioning to her chair, rolling her eyes, she waited patiently for him to walk around the table and pull it out for her, gently pushing her back to the table when she sat down. Moran and Irene shared a look of surprise, they had certainly never seen him do that before! Resuming his look of indifference, he took the seat next to hers, and turned to his two closest friends, taking her hand almost absently. Irene lounged against Moran's shoulder as she looked up at the other couple.   
“I must say, you two are adorable.” Morgana blushed and Jim just shrugged, studying the menu.   
“Damn right, we are. So, when did you two happen?” Moran cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed, and Jim looked up, giving his friend his full attention.  
“Remember that er one mission in Budapest?”  
“When I had you kill that prime minister and his mistress, yeah.”  
All eyes turned to see how the newbie was processing this information, she shrugged, fiddling with her earrings.  
“He told me all about his past, even the recent things. We all have a past, who am I to judge?”  
Moran blinked at her total acceptance of his friend, he was not expecting that at all.   
“Right. Well, I had just finished that assignment, and you know how I always go for a drink after clean ups. Irene was at the bar I was at. She was talking some sheik out of his mansion. I caught her eye, waited for her to finish up and bought her a victory drink. We had more than a few that night and ended up not sleeping in her brand new mansion. Then it sort of became a ritual after every job. Call each other up, and meet up somewhere. It's been what? Six months now.”  
“Seven.” She murmured quietly around the rim of her wineglass.  
Moran winced slightly.   
“Right, six, seven months. How did you two meet?”  
Jim grinned as Morgana hid her face, not knowing what he was going to say.  
“Well, that's a doozy! She kicked my body off a roof!”


	7. The Thick Plottens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples night takes a turn when they get back to the hotel room.  
> It's only a dream....right?  
> Trigger warning: Abuse and nightmare quality stuff mentioned.  
> I needed to binge watch Disney after this and I wrote it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I am working on updating all of my stuff on here within this month!  
> Please read and review!

Moran had not changed his facial expression in the fifteen minutes Jim had taken to tell the story how he and his girl had met; he had knew it was going to be a bit unusual, but this was just something else! Irene was laughing uncontrollably and Morgana had joined in, adding details and sarcastic comments into the story. Finally, he found the urge to speak.  
“Did you really threaten James Moriarty with being sexually aroused by sheep?”  
“Yes. He was yelling at me, for like six hours!”  
“Yes, he does that.”  
“Shut up, Moran.”  
“Well, you do.”  
“I do not yell!” Jim yelled, as the others giggled.  
“There it is!” They all chimed in. A squeeze on her thigh and a playful wait until I get you alone look in his dark eyes had her wriggling in her chair. The other couple watched this exchange silently, amused with them.   
“Well, I had no idea you could actually hear me,” He softened his voice a bit sheepishly.  
“I did my best to ignore you.” She shrugged, grinning at his look of shock.   
“So, Jim tells me he'll be moving in with you and your little one in the States. I think that's a smart move; no one will be looking for him there, and as long as he doesn't draw too much attention to himself, you should be fine.”  
Three pairs of eyes swept to Jim as he regally reclined in his chair.  
“What?”  
“Can you even blend in?”  
“Hey! I blended in just fine at Buckingham Palace!”  
“You stole the crown jewels and got arrested with them still on...”  
“I knew I was going to go free!”  
“You set the jury up!”  
“Hence, knowing I'd be free.”  
Irene sighed as she took a sip from her refilled wine glass. Morgana crinkled her nose, watching her boyfriend go back and forth with his best friend.  
“Are they always like this?”  
“Sadly, yes. You get used to it.”  
“With them like this, how did they get any work done?”  
An outraged gasp from Jim had her turning crimson.  
“I heard that! I compartmentalize!”  
Sighing, she took a sip of her wine. It was the same light and fruity one they had had their first date.   
“Yes, dear.” She intoned rolling her eyes.  
“Are... are you patronizing me?”  
“Yes, dear.”  
“You are asking for it, Missy!”  
She grinned wide at him before turning back to Irene.  
“Yes, dear.”  
Irene cackled, loving their exchange.   
“Oh! You have got spunk! He needs that in his life, not just some doormat that will let him get his way all the time.”  
Morgana shrugged sheepishly. “Oh, he'll get his way eventually, but he's got to fight for it!”  
“As it should be! I like you, a lot! I'm not a fan of simpering females, so just know I approve!”  
Jim turned to Sebastian when the women were engrossed in their own conversation, and tilted his head toward Morgana.  
“Honest opinion?”  
“I like her, a lot! She keeps you on your toes, you need that! You're both smitten; it's honestly great. I had hoped you would find someone that didn't bore you to tears. Not your usual model/actress/vapid type; she has substance.”  
Jim shrugged, watching her talking animatedly with Irene, with a serene smile.   
“She calms the storm inside me; its the weirdest thing. I don't do relationships, but here I am, trying it out. So far I'm not entirely hating it. The 'meeting the kid and mom' thing has me a bit twitchy though.”  
Moran nodded.  
“No death threats, and you should do just fine.”  
Jim stuck his middle finger up at his oldest friend.  
“Now now, you have Morgana for that.”  
“Ooh, keep up that talk and we'll be desecrating one of your sofas.”  
“Wouldn't be anything Irene and I haven't already done on them.”  
“Touche'!”  
Soon, their lunch invitation turned into an invitation to go down to their room and play games and get to know one another and they accepted without hesitation. Jim was pleased to see that Morgana was just as competitive as he was. They dominated in Trivial Pursuit and Charades but in Poker she was a bit unlucky at first.... until she mysteriously was given two thousand dollars worth of chips when she got up to refill Jim's whiskey. She was cautious about betting, only betting high when she knew she had something good. One time she bluffed Jim out, but he called shenanigans on that one since she'd had her foot in his lap playing with his crotch the whole time. Music played softly in the background and soon it was time to go back to their own hotel. Morgana was clearly tired and very tipsy, but doing her best to not act like it as she weaved after Jim. Grinning, he picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the waiting taxi. Sleepily, she nuzzled into his chest as he set her in his lap.   
“I really like your friends.”  
“They really like you.”  
“Mm, I'm glad.” The soft sound of snores filled the cab and he chuckled to himself as he held her close. He'd carried her all the way to their bed when she stirred enough to slip out of her clothes and then curled against his side, her hand across his chest possessively in a way that made him smile as he slipped off into sleep.  
The nightmare he woke up into gave even him pause. The house was barren and freezing cold as the rain poured down from the hole in the roof, just a few feet away from where Morgana was chained to the floor, a heavy bolt keeping her in place as she picked at the shackle on her ankle with a rusty nail, wincing when it would inevitably slip and cut her instead. A small dish of scraps of food and a bowl for water sat close to her as if she was nothing but an unloved pet chained outside and then forgotten. Her hair was much longer, and the soiled white nightgown she wore were the only things protecting her from the elements. Across the room, an empty crib sat, baby clothes strewn about everywhere, as if thrown in a rage.  
“What is this place?” He asked her, not expecting an answer. She looked up from her task, eyes dull from pain, but widening when she realized he was here with her. She sighed as she resumed her pattern, scratch, scratch, must escape.  
“My past, I didn't expect the dream sharing to happen so fast; you have to get out of here before he comes back.” Her voice is scratchy and raw, as if she hasn't used it in a while to speak, only scream.  
“Who comes back? I'm not leaving without you!” He yells and she cowers, cursing before she remembers who he is. Not dangerous, not to me. Get through this; get him out.  
“This is my past, it has to play out; he has to kill me. Please, I don't want you to see me like this.” She pleaded, but he refused to budge.  
“Kills you? What?” He demanded, his voice panicked.  
“He's killed me several times over, keeps bringing me back, the sick bastard, either with magic or medicine. This is the final time. This is the night I escaped.” She has to state it matter-of-factly or she'll break down in front of him and that is unacceptable.  
Just then, the door slammed open, and an overweight man came barreling towards them, passing through Jim like a ghost as he grabbed Morgana by the throat, slamming her into the ground, her chain rattling.   
“Where is she?!” He screamed at her, slamming her once more when she remained silent.   
“Somewhere you'll never find her.” She spat at him, her blood dripping down her lips as he punched her hard in the ribs several times until her body was broken and still, wrapping a chain around her neck and tugging hard until there was a final snap; she stopped struggling. Satisfied with his grim task, he left the house, the door slamming behind him. Jim felt the blackness surround his vision as he felt her die and his wail of despair echoed around the now empty house. With a second snap, she sat up, blinking her eyes and rubbing her sore throat.  
“Bastard always had to be so damn dramatic.” She croaked, looking at Jim, surprised that he was still there.  
“I told you to leave.” She yells, as much as she can manage with a slowly healing crushed windpipe.  
“And I just watched you die! I told you, I can't.” He replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. She didn't say another word as the man walked back in and began to question and beat her when he got nothing from her. Curling into herself, one arm clearly broken along with her ribs, she cried out triumphantly when the floor board she was secured to finally broke, grabbing her chain and swinging it like a weapon as she finally fought back.   
“You've managed to capture every little detail of that night but one!” She cried, standing up as much as she could manage with her ribs, her broken arm hanging limply against her body.  
“Oh, and what's that, bitch!?” He screamed, grabbing her chain as she slammed to the ground and pulling her to him painfully wrenching her ankle.  
“It was storming it's ass off that night!” She cried as she swung the end of the chain, wrapping it around the both of them like some metal viper, knocking them just under the hole in the roof as lightning came down suddenly and struck them, curling around their bodies like a straight jacket as electricity ran through them both as only his skin turned black before turning to dust before their eyes. Sinking to the floor, she had a relieved smile on her lips. “I never get tired of doing that.” Then, she slipped away.  
A sharp cry drew him out of his slumber, and he turned to see her sitting up, her hand covering her mouth as sobs wracked her body. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him without a hint of hesitation.   
“I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to have seen that. You were never supposed to have seen that.” She kept apologizing over and over and he simply shushed her and waited for her sobs to quiet a bit before he spoke.  
“I take it that was the evil ex.”  
She hiccuped in reply, the slightest movement of her head representing a nod.   
“You killed him; the lightning, that was you.”  
She nodded, unable to speak.  
“Told you I was a monster too.”  
“You killed for survival, I killed for the love of the game. No contest.” He replied, waving away her comment of being a monster. She nodded weakly, and he crushed her to him tighter, not wanting to let go.  
“Do you have that nightmare often?”  
“Sporadically.”  
“Have you ever shared dreams like that before?”  
“Never.”  
Tenderly, he helped her lay back down, his arms going around her protectively as he pulled her close to him, singing a soft song of his homeland until he heard her sleepy breathing, letting himself fall back into sleep as well.  
The rest of the night was full of a dreamless sleep, and the pair woke up still in eachother's arms. He woke up first, brushing a hand over her hair gently, a new admiration for his woman that hadn't been there before. She stirred when he made a move to get out of bed.   
“Please tell me I dreamt that dream.” She whispered hopeful that all of it had been her drunk imagination. Softly, he shook his head and she groaned, hiding her head under the pillow.  
“Hey now, its not all bad; I'm glad I was your first and only dream guest.” He coaxed her gently out from under the pillow and she sighed, nodding.  
“So, what's on the agenda for today?”  
He grinned at her, the wheels in his mind already turning.   
“Today, we explore the hotel and you, my little hacker, will get all the bank account information we need to get us back to your little girl.”  
She grinned at him, throwing herself at him, kissing him deeply.  
“Now, that sounds like a plan!”


	8. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plane ride home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but at least I am updating it again!  
> please read and review!

Later on, once the hard part had been done, they had packed up their things and checked out of the hotel. After purchasing two tickets on the private jet that would take them home, they boarded at last. He could tell she was nervous about flying and still shaky from the nightmare they had shared so he took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.  
“Tell me about Andi.” He said softly, finding that he was actually quite interested in her. She smiled at the request as she kept her hand in his. “Her full name is Andromeda Aurora Richards. Women in my family are named after strong women in literature and legend. My mom is Hippolyta, but call her Polly for short; grandma was Circe, you get it. Her real father was a powerful... something I haven't quite figured out. She is ridiculously powerful for a five year old. Her power from us is fire. She starts them, controls them; she's getting better at controlling it, but her tantrums often require fire extinguishers. She can also change her eye color and her hair, like if she wants it to grow longer. She's smart as a whip, and that's not just me being a proud mom, although I am. She notices everything. Her terrible twos were absolutely terrifying; she used to make lights explode. She's a strong willed little girl with a kind heart. She doesn't sugar coat things; be warned.” Morgana stopped as she noticed him staring at her, his mouth slightly open in shock before it opened in a wide grin.  
“Oh, I am going to love her!” He exclaimed excitedly.  
“Uh, I just told you there is a chance my kid will set you on fire or be extremely rude and you're looking forward to meeting her?” She asked him, the tiniest bit incredulous at his statement.  
He nodded, still smiling. “Yes, that's what makes it fun. I'm not a fan of predictable things. So maybe domestic bliss won't be so bad after all.” He teased her, playing with a lock of her hair as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.  
“As blissful as tracking down and destroying a secret organization and avoiding the PTA meetings can be, I suppose.” She answered.  
“PTA?” He asked her, his head tilting in confusion. He went to boarding school most of his life; he was not familiar with the term.  
“Parent Teacher Association. Pretty much, it's all the rich moms/ trophy wives sitting around gossiping and thinking of dumb fundraisers to send your child home with.” She answered, not sounding bitter at all.  
“Sounds tedious; why don't they want you to join?”  
“I'm considered weird because I divorced someone who they considered a great catch and had the audacity to not only live in town but open my own business.”  
“Is your town stuck in the 1950's?”  
“Nah, it's just Southern.” She answered honestly as she groaned; motion sickness was setting in and she either needed to sleep or hide in the bathroom for the next twelve hours.  
He noticed how pale her face had gotten and the nausea gnawing at his own stomach as he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her as he reclined her seat and covered her up with the blanket he had bought her after the car ride. “Sleep, you're safe. I'll let you know when we land.” She nodded, closing her eyes and soon her breathing was slow and even as she slipped off to sleep. Only a few more hours and everything would change.


	9. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane has landed at last!  
> Time to meet the little one!  
> Will it be love at first sight or a merry war?

The flight had taken forever and he had not realized how bored he would be without her company for that long. Several times he had debated on waking her up to keep him company, but every time he saw her curled up in the blanket he had gotten her, looking so innocent and trusting, he stopped, sighing as he watched movie after movie and waited for the time to pass. At last, they were landing and she started to stir on her own, sensing the change in the plane's movements. As if someone flipped a switch, she was wide awake as she fixed her glasses and folded the blanket up and packed it into her tote bag she had used as a carry on. She was full of a sort of a nervous energy, and he couldn't help but smile at it. He knew what it was. She would be seeing her little girl soon. They finally let them off the plane and she took his hand and led him through the airport since he had no idea where the hell he was going. He immediately regretted wearing a suit and his heavy wool coat, and she grinned as she slipped off her sweater, revealing another curve hugging tank top that made his mouth water. It was a lot warmer here, even in October! He helped her carry the bags as they left the private airport and felt her pain when the taxi driver mentioned an hour and forty five minute drive to their destination. She sighed as she leaned back against the seat, and he pulled her into his lap, glaring as the man yelled at them about seat belt laws and traffic stops until he was silenced with the promise of a generous tip. She nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently, not wanting to dislodge the hair sticks she had in the mass of waves that was keeping it from toppling down; absently, he toyed with her earrings, the ones he had given her. He was having his car and her flowers delivered to her address, and he was entrusting Moran with the job himself. She spoke to the driver every now and then as he tried to initiate a conversation; none of the wonderful full length replies he got out of her, this was short, two or three word sentences that brooked no possibility of having a full conversation. He understood her hesitance, this was a perfect stranger asking her some very personal questions; good god, would they all be this generically friendly here?  
The driver tried one more time.  
“I always mix up the names of these streets, ya know? What's your exact house number, so you don't have to tote that luggage all the way down the road?” He asked them and both of them shared a look of distrust as she spoke, her accent much thicker than normal.  
“Oh, bless your heart, but we don't mind the walk. I've been meaning to show him around the place anyway and you know its just a jump, hop, and a skip over to the business district and all those pretty little cottages. Thanks anyway.” Effectively shut down, he turned on the radio and continued the rest of the drive in silence. Jim eyed her appreciatively as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “That was kind of hot; you're learning fast.”  
She sighed, nuzzling him and leaning into to whisper. “Daughter of a con man, remember? I already knew how to do it, I just don't like to.” He nodded, holding her closer nuzzling his lips against her neck, making her shiver and lean her head to the side for him.   
“Public.” She said weakly, not stopping him when he gently sank his teeth into the spot where her neck met her shoulder, gasping as he sucked a mark into her skin. He chuckled lightly when she melted against him. “You have an off switch, that's so cute.” He crooned playfully.   
“When I can move again, you will pay for that.” She promised him softly.  
At long last, they were finally in the right city and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked at the driver guiltily. She hated using Da's power, but this was a special circumstance, she told herself. Carefully, she undid the clasp on her crystal handing it Jim who tilted his head looking at her.   
“Hold onto that and get the bags, please?” She asked him as he nodded after paying the man after they had stopped. Gently, she put her hand on the man's bare arm, as she leaned into the window.  
“Forget everything that's happened the past two hours; you fell asleep at the wheel, it's a miracle you didn't kill someone. You need rest when you get home. Call in sick tomorrow.” She said softly as the man blinked, confusion all over his face.  
“I need sleep.” He muttered as he drove away, not giving them a second look.  
“Okay, necklace back, please?” She asked him as he stared at her, mouth agape in surprise.  
He handed it to her as she put it back on it, sighing in relief.   
“What was that?” He asked her as she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“I can influence by touch, the necklace dampens that power; my Da can do it, that's what makes him good at his trade. I don't like it, feels like cheating, but I don't want strangers knowing where my daughter lays her head at night.” She shrugged lightly, squeaking when he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.   
“You never cease to amaze me; you could be abusing the hell out of that power but you only do it when you need to, and you keep it controlled.” He breathed against her lips, taking her hand when she stepped back slightly so they could walk to the right address. It wasn't far, just a few blocks away. He couldn't help the little satisfied smirk when her steps were just the teeniest bit wobbly. The walk itself didn't take long, about only fifteen minutes and it was a nice day out, not sweltering, but not chilly. The breeze felt great and he could smell the water near them. The house she stopped in front of was breathtaking. A navy blue Victorian with turret and gingerbread trim with a front porch, small balconies on the second floor and a widow's walk on the third story. All of it was surrounded by a wrought iron fence that she opened the gate to and led them to the small driveway.   
“Oh god, tell me your bedroom's in the tower,” He grinned at her as she giggled.  
“You mean our bedroom and maybe. Or its a library,” She teased him before the man sitting on the wicker rocking chair on the front porch stood up.  
“Looking good, little girl.”  
She sighed, clearly not a fan of the man as she climbed up the steps careful to keep her distance, her arms crossed over her chest as Jim studied the other man. Muscled out, tall, a fighter clearly by his stance and clutching a bouquet of roses, which he held out to her. Oh, hell no. Before he had a chance to speak, Morgana turned on the man.  
“What do you want Callum? I just got back and you need to be gone before the bus gets here.”   
“I missed you. I had some free time, I thought that we could, ya know; come on, I'll even let you make me dinner this time, your mom can keep the kid for a bit tonight, whaddaya say?” He asked her, looking her up and down appreciatively and Jim added another name to his list. She took the roses offered and threw them off the porch.  
Atta girl!  
“First off, we are over. Go back to what's her boobs; the kid has a name, and see the posh guy behind me, the one who's probably murdered you twelve different ways in his head by now?”  
Jim grinned, the expression not reaching his eyes as he sized the other man up and found him wanting. “Fourteen, but close love.”  
She nodded. “Fourteen. That's your upgrade. He's prime rib; you're beef jerky. Now, get the hell off my porch before I go all witch bitch on your ass.” The windows started to rattle threateningly to prove her point and she chuckled as the man jumped off the porch, fell on his ass, and then tore his shirt on her fence as he ran away. She sighed, as if that whole scene hadn't just happened as she took her keys out, and unlocked the front door.   
“Want anything to drink? I can make tea, your way or my way.” She asked him as she slipped her shoes off and left them by the door on the way to the kitchen. He followed after her.  
“Tea, my way please; that was your ex-husband.”  
“How did you-roses. Right. Uh, there's been a bit of backsliding with him in the past. Moriarty, I swear if you start judging me now.”  
He didn't let her finish, gently pinning her to the back door as he devoured her mouth, one hand pinning her hands over her head and one hand wrapped around her neck lightly as he kissed her until they had to tear away from one another to breathe. She blinked up at him, melted against the door and him still as he gently let her go. He had to claim her after that, there was no way around it. He had her pinned back against the door, his hands on her hips as he kissed down to her neck, both of them shivering when he bit down, feeling everything the other was feeling. “When does the bus come?” He asked her, slowly slipping the emerald green tank top's strap to the side as much as the racer back would allow, his tongue tracing hot lines on her bared shoulder, his teeth pulling at her bra strap playfully.  
“4:07.” She answered breathless as he grinned and checked the clock in the room.  
“Mm, forty five minutes, plenty of time for Daddy to make you scream.” He undid her jeans, lifting her until she wiggled out of them and the emerald lace boy shorts, kicking them and her socks off her feet; his pants were undone and pushed to his knees as he slammed inside her, holding her against the door, purring into her mouth as he kissed her when her legs wrapped around his hips, her hands clutching to him for dear life. His pace was hard and fast, and he groaned when he felt her tightening around him knowing that she was close. “Scream my name.” He ordered as he slammed back inside her, biting her neck and sucking a dark mark into it.  
“Jim!” She screamed, ending on a little gasp as he stroked against her g-spot with every thrust.  
“Mm, hot, but not what you called me earlier.” He ground out as her back arched against the door, slamming her hips against his and making him go temporarily blind in pleasure.  
“Moriarty!” She screamed as she came, her body bowing and he growled into her neck as he spilled himself inside her. Gently, he kissed her, rocking her through the high and holding her in his arms as he carefully carried her to the couch, setting her down and going to retrieve her clothes, all while his pants pooled down to his ankles. Yay for hidden talent. She wiggled back into her clothes, chest still rising and falling rapidly as she licked her dry lips.   
“What was that?” She asked him laying against the arm rest looking thoroughly disheveled as he grinned, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her again, the kiss soon growing heated once more and he chuckled softly at her whimper of protest when he pulled away.  
“That was part I had to claim you after that jerk showed up and part you angrily saying my name like that apparently equals getting pinned to whatever surface is available; I mean it, this was your warning.” His dark eyes glittered dangerously and she nodded.  
“Any particular reason why that has that effect?” She asked him curiously and he grinned.  
“I've had clients and enemies call me that, but never my woman when she's feeling feisty, I like it. Kind of an anti safe word; if you want me rough, use it.” The look he gave her could melt glaciers.  
“Got it. Oh crap, bus time; coming or staying here?”  
“Well, I already came.” He quipped as she rolled her eyes playfully pulling her new favorite boots on, and slipping her light sweater over her head to cover his mark, already at the front door.  
“Alright, alright, I guess I'll come.”  
She grinned as she led him outside, shutting the door behind her.  
“Not yet, but there's always bedtime.” She quipped as he threw his head back and laughed. That's his girl!  
They didn't have long to wait at all until the giant school bus pulled up at the gate and the doors opened to reveal the prettiest little girl with intelligent green eyes and dark blonde hair in high pigtails wearing a dark blue dress with rainbow kittens with unicorn horns and purple galaxy sneakers. Oh, yeah, like mother, like daughter!  
She screamed when she saw them, flying off the bus, her Harley Quinn backpack flapping against her back as she ran to them.  
“Mommy!” She squealed as she jumped and landed in Morgana's arms as she knelt down to hug her tightly. The hug lasted a long time and gently, Morgana pulled back, running a hand down her daughter's back as she stood up and took her little hand, a matching silver bracelet and purple crystal charm on her wrist that read 'Daughter' in that same ornate scrawling script.  
“I missed you; I have someone I want you to meet, Andi, baby, this is Jim.”  
Jim smiled as the little girl stared up at him, her arms crossed as she studied him.  
“You're her boyfriend right, you two sleep in the same bed?”  
Morgana gasped and blushed opening her mouth to scold her daughter when Jim rose an eyebrow at the wee bold little girl in front of him.  
“Yes, we do. That a problem?”  
“No! I am not giving up my playroom, so you would have had to sleep on the sofa if you didn't.” She shrugged and shyly held her hand out to him as he took it. They shook and she turned back to her mother, dismissing him for the moment.  
“I like him, he can stay.”  
“Glad you approve.” Morgana rolled her eyes playfully and led them back into the house.  
“Where's Gam Gam?”  
“Oh, at home. She said you're making dinner at her place tonight, might want to go grocery shopping.” Andi replied as she hung her book bag up on the little hook and Morgana looked through it, clearly part of a routine. “No, no bookfair, I can get these at the shop for cheaper baby. Yay! You got good behavior football tickets again!”  
“Can we go this time?”  
“No, because they hate Mommy! But I can see an ice cream night in our near future!” The little girl grinned and threw herself at her mother's legs, then Jim's, headbutting him somewhere sensitive accidentally and he whined softly as she skipped away and into the kitchen.   
Morgana winced, doing her best to not look amused.  
“I'm sorry, I should have warned you; she does that when she hugs.”  
“Perfectly fine.” He cleared his throat so his voice would no longer sound like he'd inhaled helium and tried again, swearing to get back at her for her barely contained humor.  
“So, this means we're meeting your mother tonight? And we're expected to cook and shop?”  
She nodded, sliding her sweater so it slid off the nonmarked side of her shoulder and that the mark was covered as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, using two large scrunchies that had been on the coffee table earlier in a style that made his mouth water.  
“The return of the 'mom hair'.” She sighed and he grinned as he cupped the back of her neck, kissing her softly.  
“I like it, kind of like a naughty librarian with those glasses.” He purred and she blushed clear down to her toes.  
“Uh, um, lets go shopping, can't keep the queen mother waiting.” She stammered as she grabbed her purse and her car keys out of the bowl they had been sitting in, still clearly blushing and not quite knowing what to think of his compliment.  
Adorable.  
Her car was a dark purple 2012 Peugoet 208 Gti hatchback that suited her and he couldn't help but grin as she bent down to make sure Andi was buckled in her little booster seat even though “Mom, I can do it myself, you know!” was called out through the entire process. She pulled out of the driveway, the gate swinging open even though she pushed no button and handed him the auxiliary cord for the radio. “Music please?” She asked him so sweetly, he was happy to be in control of the music for the short trip to the store. The store turned out to be a place called Food Lion and it was in the middle of a strip mall with a Roses, Chinese Buffet, and a few other smaller stores on the other side. She parked in a spot and then unbuckled, opening the door as Andi scrambled out and took her hand in one and Jim's in the other. He smiled as she clung to him, looking up at him now with blue green eyes. Morgana had not been kidding when she said they changed color.  
She went to the cart return and selected one with a half of a race car as the front of the cart and gently sat Andi inside as she played with the steering wheel. “Mexican or Italian baby?” She asked and both of them answered her.  
“Mexican.”  
“Mexican.”  
She snorted as she pushed the cart into the store.  
“Right, okay now its Baby 1 and Baby 2; I think you know which is which.” She walked away from the cart as she studied the selection of produce.  
He preened at being Baby 1 for about five seconds then Andi spoke up.  
“You do know that I'm Baby 1, right? She had me first.”  
She had me thirty minutes ago! He thought to himself.  
“Morrigan,” He came up behind her, kissing her shoulder seductively and wrapping his arms around her as she selected red, green, and yellow peppers. She smiled leaning against him before bursting his bubble.  
“Andi's Baby 1, nonnegotiable.”  
“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two coming soon as its already written and I've been hoarding this story like Jim hoards Westwoods!


End file.
